I'm Coming Home
by Ichigo292929
Summary: A week after Pearl Harbour when the Marines began to invade Rukia's homeland, destroying everything she had. In desperation of becoming an officer, she met a little orange haired man that changed her destroyed life, into something new.
1. Prologue: The Invasion of the Americans

**NOTE: THE ACTUAL HISTORY IN THIS CHAPTER NEVER HAPPENED THIS WAY, THIS IS COMPLETELY MADE UP.**

**I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**BY THE WAY, IT'S HARD TO INSERT SERIES OF BATTLES DURING THE DEVELOPMENT OF THIS SO-CALLED "LOVE STORY" SO I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT AS ACCURATE AS POSSIBLE. ****IF YOU WANT A MORE ACCURATE STORY ON AN AMERICAN POINT OF VIEW AND NOT THE JAPANESE (TO WHICH I DON'T EVEN HAVE A DAMN ACCURACY ON...)CHECK OUT MY NEW FANFIC CALLED "_WE WILL MEET AGAIN SOLDIER_" AND IT WILL FOCUS MORE ON THE BATTLES/HISTORY AND OF COURSE, ICHIRUKI LOVING WITHOUT DISRUPTING ANYTHING. BY THE WAY, THE STORY WILL BE UPLOADED SOON!**

**Updated A/N x2:**

**I'm re-editing the story, changing it from first person to the third person. Sorry if you read midway and all of a sudden it randomly changes to POV. I apologize for that.**

**I will also apologize for the immaturity in my writing after reading a couple of chapters from here and then on.**

**And for those "people" who did not read this authors note and tells me "I need a history lesson."**

**Let me tell you that you're an idiot for not reading the second line on the top. ESPECIALLY WHEN IT'S CAPITALIZED, BOLDED AND UNDERLINED. -.-**

**Updated A/N X3: **

**Okay, well, the date is March 13, 2012. I want to tell you readers that I am so sorry for not updating for I don't know... a year? SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY! As you can see, being a grade eleven is a challange, especially taking five out of eight university level courses that require completed homework basically everyday and it's stressful. BUT there's more!**

**On my next upcoming chapter- Number twelve, it is VERY long. I've been writing over the summer last year to current as well as editing other chapters I had uploaded so far, so that is why I'm taking very long to update new chapters. Too bad I didn't keep my promise on updating the story every three days. Although, I wish I had more time like last year where you don't have to worry about any homework at all. (Sigh) **

**Continuing on... apparently my story is in the list on the community page. As in... a good fanfic to read? Can you believe that? In my opinion, I don't think it's that great (Like most authors say about their story anyway) but maybe to you, it is. You probably will like it. :L**

**(I'm not assuming that you will like it because everyone's different, I'm saying you MIGHT like it. As in a possibility of liking it.)**

**That's my opinion so... to the story?**

* * *

><p>"They ran over there men! Hurry up! Stop standing there and kill all of them!"<p>

"YES SIR"

"Don't let them run away! Once you see one, shoot!"

"**YES SIR!"**

_..._

_Running. _

_Tired._

_Pain._

_What am I doing?_

_That... I don't know._

_First moment... calm, relaxing, smiling, happiness._

_The next moment... screaming, fires, agony, horror._

_I was only twelve years old at the time,_

_I didn't understand anything that was happening._

_I wish I could go back and start over._

_But now... it's too late._

_..._

_12:38 a.m_

"Wait! Mom! Wh-what are we doing?" Rukia asked as her mother ran to the closet, quickly grabbing a scarf and coat.

"We're leaving Rukia, I have no time to explain. Keep calm and don't make a sound, it's dangerous and we might get shot. Do you understand me?"

"I-"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Rukia nodded weakly as her mother put on their purple coats.

Rukia's mother held her daughter's hand as she squeeze it tightly, putting her hopes on surviving through this terrible night. She was about to head outside when Rukia stopped her from leaving, tugging her hand hard.

"Mom wait, what about dad?"

"Tell him to come right now! He's in the living room." She demanded.

Rukia nodded in response as she ran out of the kitchen, she entered into a small dark narrow hallway and stopped at the door frame of the living room.

"Dad! Let's go! We have to leave before they come in!"

Rukia stood for a moment and looked at her father in confusion, he stood in front of the wooden door, wearing his black flowered patterned kimono. His back was turned on her and a katana was in his hand that used to be on the stone lit fireplace for display. He was nervous, afraid, but he knows he wasn't standing alone in the room.

"D-dad... wha-"

Her father silenced her, speaking in a low tone. He knew the Americans were coming and feared of losing his only daughter to the enemy. He decided that protecting his wife and daughter was the right thing to do. He needed to save them, for the sake of his pride.

"I'm sorry honey... Please, run. I'll... I'll catch up to you when I kill them."

"No! What are you talking about! Are you crazy? You can't win dad! There's thousands of them!They're going to kill you instead-"

"Rukia." He paused. "Please. Go... Just don't look back."

Rukia eyes widened as she looked down onto the floor and nodded in sadness. She knew if her dad had something set in his mind, there was no going back. Her mother quickly came to the hallway and grabbed her daughter's wrist once more. She looked at her husband as he turned his head to look back at his wife. He smiled sadly and nodded her to take Rukia away. His wife nodded weakly as she gently caressed Rukia's small head. She knew he wasn't going to make it, she knew he wanted to protect his family. She respected his decision and looked at her husband one last time before departing home.

"Goodbye..." She whispered.

Rukia's mother dragged her daughter into the kitchen and out the back door, leaving her husband behind.

Tears began to form in Rukia's eyes. She couldn't take it. She thought about her father and his selfless actions. The way he talked to her, the way he didn't look at her. It hurt her.

"Rukia, I know you're upset." Her mother said with teary eyes. "He's trying to protect us, please have hope in him. He will come back for us."

Rukia didn't respond to her mother. She was in her dark world. She was crying. She was in despair. Agonised. Lonely... with no one to protect her.

At the top of the hill, she looked back at the village, seeing colours of red and orange that lit up the darkness of the night. Thick black smoke rising from it's burning victums began to cover the once beautiful, starry night sky. Women screaming, children kidnapped and thrown into the back of trucks while men were shot and killed. The horror of the scene. The horror of it all.

Rukia closed her eyes once more and prayed for her father to come back safely.

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you sure that this is Tokyo?"<p>

"I'm positive! Trust the map master!"

"Uh... doesn't Tokyo look more like... a city?"

"Hmm... I don't know. Maybe?"

"What do you mean _Maybe_? So are you telling me soldier, that this is not Tokyo?"

"Uh... Yes?" He shrugged nervously.

"Get out."

The maroon headed soldier sighed in frustration, leaning back onto the leather seat, taking another shot of vodka and tossed the small glass out the window.

"So captain, any idea of where Tokyo is?"

"Nope" The maroon head shrugged, "Why else did I hire you guys to guide us there?"

"I just thought you might know how to get there."

"Maybe if you read the map properly, you would've got us there already you idiot."

"S-sorry captain."

"You better be." He glared.

The truck moved away from the flaming city, continuing to it's destination.

* * *

><p>Rukia and her mother ran through the dark forest for hours. The large full moonlight that shone brightly made paths easier to see. The time was 3:16 am, yet they could hear continuous gun fires from the Marines. They had been tripping and falling, bruising their knees and ankles. They had dirt on their faces and small cuts on their hands. Others villagers who were running with them were shot and killed. Rukia shook her head in disgust. She refused to think about it, the upmost importance to think about is to run or die.<p>

Although the Japanese government had given everyone in the village a grenade, Rukia knew that pulling the clip would detonate the grenade. They have said to use that grenade for themselves to serve the country with sacrifice. Rukia thought it was absurd to use such a thing for that reason and decided to leave it in the house, keeping it in her treasure box. At that time, it lingers in her mind that she could've gave it to another neighbour. She could speak, read and write English fluently. At that advantage, she could understand the American soldiers and talk to them if she ever got caught with her mum.

Thinking about the village, she realized the village was clueless to why the Americans decided to invade and attack them. Rukia thought it had something to do with the Kamikaze attack on the harbour the other week. The war had interested her very much. It bothered her that the government hadn't given the village a warning and kept it a secret to themselves.

Rukia glanced at her exhausted mother, she was very worried about her father. He hadn't caught up with them and it had been hours since they've ran from the house.

Her vision was once again blurred with unshed tears from pain. She couldn't help to think about her father. The one person who is the most important to her as much as her mother.

"Why hasn't dad caught up with us yet?" Rukia asked.

Her mother looked onto the ground with a sadden look. She didn't want to tell Rukia that her father had died shot in the chest after leaving the house. What was the point of keeping it a secret when Rukia was going to find out later? Her mother didn't want to upset Rukia and refrained herself from telling the truth.

"He's... staying behind- protecting us." She lied, struggling through her breath.

Rukia closed her eyes tightly, letting a tear fall onto her cheek. She thought of many things that the Americans could've done to him. She imagined her father's body in flames, running and screaming in pain. The thick, black smoke rising from his burnt skin; his flesh burning and sizzling from the harsh heat, blood splattering on the hard, cold ground. The burning inferno emitting from his skin that tainted the sky with ashes. She couldn't bear that image, the silencing cry of pain that screeches her ears.

"But..."

"Sweetie... he's doing what he had to do-"

"NO! HE'S GOING TO BE KILLED! DAD!"

Rukia jerked her arm off her mother's shoulder. Her mind went blank, she couldn't think. She endlessly ran and ran, running deeper into the forest.

"RUKIA!"

Her mother began to chase her daughter as Rukia ran faster and faster, determined to save her father. She didn't realize she had left a big distance between her and her mother.

A loud gunshot fired from behind. Rukia stopped running as her eyes widen with horror. She turned her head slowly to look behind her. She saw her mum behind her a moment ago and now... she's gone.

Rukia panicked, she was all alone in the dark forest. A lump caught her throat as tears wound up in her eyes. Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach, speechless and guilty.

"M-mom..." Rukia called quietly.

Rukia quickly ran back to the place she had last left her mother. She needed her mother to be there for her, she needed her to help her survive!

Rukia hid behind a tall, narrow tree; leaning over to the side. She saw the legs of the victim, she couldn't tell who it was. Rukia leaned more onto her side and saw a glimpse of a familiar purple coat. Her eyes widened in horror as she stepped away from the tree. It was her mother who laid on her stomach, with a large gaping hole on her back. There was blood seeping out of her wound, staining the grey path.

Rukia silently gasped. Her hands instinctively covered her mouth as uncontrollable tears ran down her face. She stumbled backwards and fell onto her bottom, feeling as though she was stabbed in the heart a million times.

_'I don't understand... why would they do such a thing? killing innocent people.'_ she thought. '_What did we ever do to deserve this?'_

Rukia jerked her head back, hearing someone talking in a short distance. She looked around herself for a place to hide.

She spotted a bush behind the tree and quickly jumped in it. She pushed the leaves away and made a slight opening so she could see who's she's dealing with. She saw one of the American soldiers dragging her mother's body and throwing it in the back of the truck, leaving a trail of blood stained on the pathway. Rukia shut her eyes tightly and silently cried, what did she ever do to deserve this? Her mother died, her father is nowhere to be seen and there is no one left but her.

_'It's all my fault!' _She thought._ 'I shouldn't have run away... I should've been there to protect mom but NO. I had to run.'_

"Hey! Where's that girl that was running with this woman?" One of the soldiers pointed at the lifeless body.

Rukia's eyes shot wide open and knew they were talking about her.

"I don't know, you tell me! Find her!" Another soldier said.

Rukia panicked, the six soldiers scattered around the premises as she looked around, not knowing what to do. If she stood up, she'll be caught. If she crawled somewhere else, she will also be caught. The only logical choice was to curl herself into a ball and have her knees to her chest. She did her best to keep silent while they were searching for her. Rukia tried hard not to cry, sniffle or whimper from pain, even if her body urges her to, she can't. She must not get caught.

She heard heavy footsteps coming towards the bush she was hiding in. Her body shook in fear, she's was scared. What can a twelve year old have a chance of getting away from six, eighteen to twenty year old men?

_'What am I going to do?' _She thought hopelessly.

She scoot back deeper into the dark shadow casted from the bush. She had her knees back to her chest again. She knew if the moonlight casted on her, they would find her almost immediately because of her silky black hair. She shut her eyes tightly once more, praying to god no one would find her.

Rukia sucked in a quick breath as the bush began moving and scraping her coat. She almost squealed when the soldier glanced at the bush.

_'Oh no! I'm caught!' _

The soldier looked forward towards the tree in front of him as though he hadn't seen her. Rukia stared at the soldier in confusion. _'Did he see me?'_

Rukia couldn't tell if the soldier had seen her, his eyes were covered from his long bangs as his helmet casted a shadow on his eyes as well.

"She's not anywhere!" The man in front of her yelled, walking away from the bush as he looked behind the tree a few feet in front of her.

"Keep looking you fool!" Another yelled from behind.

_Please! please don't find me! PLEASE! Help me!_

_Oh god, just please!_

"She's not here," The man turned around, showing his scowling face. He stared at the bush as Rukia tried her hardest to keep still. "She can't go far."

She stared back at him, knowing that she was found this time for sure. The thing that bothers her is why is the soldier sparing her life? Her life was worthless. She thought for a moment. Maybe he didn't see her, it could be a possibility that the man was just looking intently at the bush.

"Alright boys, find the girl with black short hair wearing a dark purple coat with white flower imprints underneath. Once you find her; do not hesitate to shoot. Do I make myself clear?"

"YES SIR!" The soldiers yelled in unison.

The man walked past the bush once again, heading back to the vehicle as Rukia let out a silent sigh of relief.

She listened closely to the military truck. It started it's engine while the car doors opened and closed. Some of the men jumped onto the back of the truck and cued it to leave. Rukia peeked over the bush, seeing the vehicle leave with twelve men heading the path towards Tokyo.

_'I hope everyone's going to be fine in that town...' _She thought with concern.

* * *

><p>He sat in the back seat of the truck with three other soldiers who were laughing and talking about the girls back home. Maybe meeting more of them in Melbourne Australia. He crossed his arms, thinking hard about the search; the girl whom he had found today.<p>

Back there, when he saw the girl sitting on the ground terrified, staring back at him. He felt she was familiar to him.

_'What was she doing there? She could've been killed.'_ He thought. '_If it wasn't me looking for her, she would have been shot. I couldn't bring myself to kill her... I knew her!'_

"Hey," The dark skinned soldier called, nudging his comrade in the shoulder. "You okay there buddy? You looked troubled."

He stared back at his comrade, trying his best to seem fine.

" Y-yeah," He replied, looking back at his lap. "I'm fine."

"C'mon buddy cheer up."

"Yeah, I'll try." He replied dully.

The truck headed down the path to Tokyo; this is where the battle begins.

* * *

><p>Half an hour had passed since the soldiers had left. Throughout time, Rukia sat in the cold, shivering and listened carefully to her surroundings. The dead silence of the night filled the air, she knew the coast was clear.<p>

She stood up slowly and looked around to see if any soldiers had stayed behind to find her and the others. She fixed her messy bang that hung between her eyes and smoothed out her black short hair. She ran quietly in the opposite direction of where the soldiers headed.

_'This war is never going to end!' _She thought as she started to run faster and faster.

_'Maybe I should just give up myself to them... __No Rukia, don't say that.' _She thought, shaking her head._ 'Byakuya is waiting for you and you can't let him down.'_

Rukia stopped running and leaned on a tree, resting her feet for a minute so the pain would subside a little longer. She continued running for another ten minutes, through the unknown dark forest.

She appeared out of the end of the forest, on a hill, looking down at a bright peaceful town. She knew immediately that this is where her brother held an army training camp. She quickly ran towards the glowing city, knowing it's only a few hundred meters away.

She ran down the dirt path towards the bright lighting town, filled with colours of yellow and red. But all of the sudden someone grabbed her from behind, securing her arms to her hips and holding a cloth on her nose and mouth. She started to scream but her vision started to black out, her head feeling dizzy. She was struggling and desperately trying to rip the cloth off her mouth. She made the mistake of taking a deep breath of the cloth and suddenly fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was that okay? Yes, no? This is my first time writing this story here so feel free to criticize if I have any grammatical/how boring the way I worded it issues (which I obviously do and you know it...), OOC, anything that bothers you or something that makes you not want to read this. (Which most don't even read anyway... so..)**

**Please click the 'review' button and give me some ideas what should happen next & you will be credited for any editing, reviewing or Ideas that are used in the story.**

**Thanks! ~ **


	2. Chapter 1: The Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but I wish to own Ichigo with that long sexy hair of his. ;]**

**But I think Tasuku Kurosaki from Dengeki Daisy is ten times hotter. He can be Ichigo's older brother since they both have the same last name :)**

**You guys should read it. It's such a good manga to read. Oh and read "Say I love you" That one is good too.**

**Even though it's not in a manga form, I REALLY HIGHLY RECOMMEND THAT MANGA, IT'S ALL ABOUT LIFE. Yes, LIFE.  
><strong>

**And the most cutest story I have ever read was Love so life. THE KIDS ARE SOOOOOOO ADORABLE 333**

**Makes you squeal in cuteness :$**

**A/N: Thanks guys for reviewing the prologue. I hope it wasn't too bad... I kind of think this chapter is really bad... but oh well. Now, I'm just going to respond to you like I promised.**

**To: The Flying Lion, ****Yeah I'm somewhat a history nerd too. The wars just interests me and sometimes I would just make fun of them for being so stupid. History is history so we gotta learn our mistakes. :)**

**To: 55mani and Karin Taicho, I will definitely keep writing. I will try my best to not end up with a writer's block. Well, it would almost be impossible (it is possible but I'll try not to go there) because I write these stories on my phone in class because I'm always bored. (Unless there are exams, that's a completely different story but I will not make excuses unlike other authors. :] )**

**To: RukiaKuchiki222: Aweh thank you! I never knew how much you love war stories! Although, most of the stories that I have read are somewhat inaccurate in a way where you wouldn't notice it at all. But that's good for you. :)**

**To: Snakestonez, You like it? Really? I thought it was really bad... but I'll try to boost my confidence up you know? I'm not keen on it. But thank you. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The unexpected friend<strong>

Rukia woke up to a tiny amount of sunlight peeping through the cracks of the wooden roof. She slowly opened her eyes and winced as she quickly cover her eyes with her forearm to shield from it's harsh rays. Rukia sat up slowly and rubbed her temple to ease the harsh throbbing on her head. She wondered what happened last night when she collapsed. Her memories were blurred, she couldn't think straight. She was hungry, tired and weak. She needed food badly. Her stomach was growling and her mouth demanding for water. She felt it was too much for her to handle.

Rukia rubbed her eyes in tiredness as she looked down at herself, travelling her eyes to gaze at the relief bed. The room was cold and only a thin sheet of white blanket covered her small body. She was shivering intensly as she lifted the sheets up to her shoulders to keep warm.

She felt the bed was a little uncomfortable as well. She couldn't remember how or when she got here and thought for a moment. The first thought that comes to her mind was her mother. Rukia eyes wound up with tears as she shook her head in guilt. She regret she had ran away. It was too painful. She hated herself.

Rukia tried to remember what happened after her mother was shot. It took her a while, thinking hardly about it before she remembered that she hid in the bushes to keep herself from being discovered. She looked around the large room, it was dark, the room was composed of a relief bed, hand crafted-unpainted wooden table and chair, brown wooden patched walls, soil ground and a wooden nightstand with an out dated lamp beside the bed.

She stared at the door and hoped that someone will come in and tell her the directions to Karakura town.

"Where am I?" She said to herself.

A sudden loud thud caused Rukia to flinch and gasp loudly in fright. Her heart skipped a beat as she stopped moving and quickly scan the room.

She stopped worrying about her headaches and immediately concentrated on the noise.

"W-who's there?" She asked nervously, pulling the covers above her mouth.

No one answered.

She took another look around the dark room again, but no one was around.

_'Maybe it was a wild animal.'_ She thought trying to calm herself down.

"H- Hello?"

Rukia began shaking when a hand out of nowhere gently stroked her arm.

_'Oh my god.'_

"Hello, little girl" A deep voice whispered in her ear.

Rukia screamed as she jumped out of bed violently, leaving the covers to fall off the bed and onto the floor. She walked backwards slowly to the wall, terrified.

_'I should have known, if I was saved by someone, it wouldn't be pitch black in here and the person would've have greeted me by opening the front door and say "Hi!" and not lurk in the creepy shadows, rubbing my arm!' _She ranted in her head.

"W-who are you?" Rukia demanded.

. . .

"Who's there?"

. . .

Her back was a few inches from the wall, she didn't know what was going on, but it was obvious she's in danger.

Another heavy thud made her jump. She jerked her head forward and saw a black shadow of the man. He was at least five foot, eleven inches tall; his hair was a little long and was spiked up and messy in her perspective. It was almost as his hair wasn't brushed at all.

The room was absolutely dark that she couldn't see his face, nor his direct movements. But Rukia can tell he was really big and muscular according to his body size.

The man chuckled in a tone where you felt as though, you would cringe at the sound of it. Rukia was so terrified that her hands were curled into a loose fist in front of her chest.

Slowly, he walked towards her with heavy thuds of footsteps. She wanted to scream, but a lump was caught in her throat. She was too scared to think about getting help, let alone finding herself in the middle of nowhere where nobody could help her.

"S-stay away from me!" She warned him, backing away into the wall. There was nowhere to go.

The shadow came closer and closer and stood in front of her. Her mind suddenly went blank and instinctively grabbed the lamp that was on the night stand and smashed it on his head with all her strength.

The man screamed in agony as the glass shattered into pieces, scattering on the floor as well on his head. Rukia attempted to run across the large dark room towards the wooden door. She successfully opened the door slightly until a large hand above her slammed the door shut. Her eyes widen, filing her heart with another wave of hopelessness. She felt him behind her; above her, breathing heavily, panting his lungs out.

"Don't you worry, I won't hurt you. We will have a great time." He said lowly, feeling her up creepily with his free hand.

Rukia's eyes widen as she screamed again. She ran back to where the bed was, grabbed the covers off the floor and pulled it over her hoping he won't find her there and look somewhere else. She was lying on her side as she curled herself into a ball and tried to keep still.

_'I've got to get out of here... NOW!'__  
><em>

She shook in fear as his footsteps got louder and louder coming towards the bed.

The man jumped and hovered above her body, making the relief bed squeak from the excess weight. Rukia squealed as he ripped the covers off of her roughly. She didn't want this to happen, didn't expect it to happen either.

He grabbed her wrists and pinned them onto the bed roughly, she winced at the amount of pressure he was putting on it and it hurts.

"Please... don't..." She begged.

"Heh, very feisty one, I will give you the most pleasurable thing imagined. You will _love_ it." He whispered into her ear.

_'AHH NO! NONONONO PLEASE! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS?' _She thought struggling.

She jerkily moved back in forth, struggling with all her strength to break free and not get raped by this unknown man. She twist and turn and it was no use, she couldn't get out of his grip. He's just too strong!

"Now" he said lowering his head near her chest.

"No..." Rukia let out as he used his teeth to clamp onto the fabric of her kimono to pull a small part of it away to reveal some of her chest.

He lifted his head up to get a good look at her body, he grinned widely, satisfied at the sight of her, despite of her petite figure and small mounds. He clamped onto her robe once again and jerked it open all the way with his mouth, exposing her entire naked chest. He started to kiss her jaw line and gradually got lower, brushing his lips on her neck. He pushed his head on her cheek, making her neck have an easy access.

As Rukia was about to headbutt him, when he began sucking on her pulse hard while groping her mound, massaging it in a circular motion. He forcibly got between her legs and pressed his large manhood over her lower region and grinded her excitedly, causing her to gasp. She lost her thoughts and action. She wanted this madness to stop, it's torture!

_'No... this can't be happening!'_

"**NO! STOP!**" Rukia yelled as loud as she could as tears fell onto her cheek.

When all of the sudden, a large fierily explosion had blasted the wall and door open, creating a huge debris that crumbled down at the entrance. Heavy gusts of warm wind blowing past them.

Rukia jerked her forearm from his loosen grip and cover her eyes from the sudden bright light shining on her pale face.

She tried to look at the man at the used to be door but couldn't see him. The light was glaring at his back while his face was pitch dark. He was standing there throwing something up in the air repeatedly.

She tried to look at the man who was trying to rape her, her eyes began to fix itself to the brightness. When she finally had a good look at his face, she literally wanted to scream and possibly stab him with anything that is compatible and in sight.

The man had black and Grey spiky, messy braided hair and brown eyes. He was about 50 years old and had wrinkles everywhere on his face. What he was used-to-be described as muscular from her earlier assumption, turned out to be fat... no.. obese.

Rukia lifted her head up a bit, looking at the man with the red layered hair, she looked closely at his hand. The object he was holding looked familiar. Her eyes widen when she realized that what he was holding was a grenade, and it looked exactly the one that she left in her house.

"Who are you?" The man above Rukia yelled, narrowing his eyes at the man who interrupted his time.

The man at the door etched a smirk and cocked his head at the old man.

"You don't need to know." He responded coolly.

Rukia couldn't comprehend what's happening in front of her eyes, the only thing she could comprehend was the old man who is trying to rape her at the moment and a mysterious, hot looking maroon headed soldier standing there with a grenade, destroying his house.

She snapped out of her thoughts when the red headed man at the door came charging at the old man and tackled him by hitting his shoulder onto the his face. The old man above fell on the other side of the bed as the maroon headed man fell too.

Rukia sat up quickly on the bed and stared at them fighting. She only caught a glimpse of the red headed attacker's face. Her eyes widened when she looked at what he was wearing.

_He's a soldier..._

Rukia stared at the maroon head with widen eyes, remembering what happened yesterday night when the American soldiers invaded her village and burned their homes with growing hatred burning through their eyes.

He punched the old man in the face as he held him down with his legs, putting extra weight on the man's abdomen so the man cannot move or escape. The old man's head hit the floor hard and groaned in agony.

"What are you waiting for?" The red headed soldier glanced at her. "Run!" He yelled as he continued to punch the old man repeatedly.

Rukia realize she shouldn't be sitting in a situation like this. The maroon head's main priority is to save her from the old man and there's no time to stand with a seemingly dumb expression on her face.

And because if that soldier lost the fight, the old man would go after her again and search to achieve his sick, disgusting desires. And this time... he won't hold back.

Rukia quickly got off the bed, looking back at the soldier and then bolted out of the crumbling house. Once she got outside, she looked at the environment around her and saw that she ended up in front of Karakura River.

_'Perfect! I'm nearby the camp!' _She thought happily. _'But I can't leave him there with the old man! I guess I have to find a hiding place so he can find me afterwards, he won't know that I'll be at Byakuya's camp.'_

Rukia looked around for a spot to hide in so the red headed soldier would find her easily without worrying about where she would be.

She looked up at a climbable tall maple tree that was right beside the house and decided that it's the perfect hiding spot.

Without any doubt, Rukia started to climb one branch at a time until she was six meters above the ground. She carefully sat on a thick branch, waiting and hoping for the maroon headed soldier to come back.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Will that brave, heroic soldier come back? Maybe...**

**Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed. Want a cookie?**

**Anyway, I want to give you guys a heads up that every week or earlier I will be updating.**

**I'm trying my best to make this story as interesting as possible because whatever I write it just turns crappy, random, uninteresting and OOC.**

**I literally think this chapter is pretty crappy... since my sister read it and told me it was terrible... she criticizes everything that I do. LITERALLY!**

**She even said I inserted ugly into your brains! (Which is probably true anyway...)**

**Again, if you want to be credited… such and such. Press the 'review' button. Add some ideas what should happen next or just help edit this grammatical issued chapter or I will just respond to your review and put it in the authors note before or after the story begins.**

**Okay okay, I should stop talking. I just wasted 2 minutes of your life reading what I'm saying.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Little Boy Named Ashido

**A/N: Okay, well the first chapter is okay I guess? but that's okay? ish...****nasty details later on in the story... well... let's just say I read M rated stories for the heck of it...  
><strong>

**Anyway, you know the drill, REVIEW RESPONSE!**

**To: HitsuKarin-sama, Don't worry i'll update every 2-3 days. I never get tired of this (:**

**To: AliceHoung, LOLOLOL oh my god I never realize that! WOWOWOW messed up story line ahaha. But thanks for pointing that out.**

**To: 55mani, LAST YEAR OF SCHOOL? LAST YEAR OF SCHOOL? LUCKY OH MAI GOD. Im still stuck in High school for another 2 years! D:**

**To: The flying lion, I will probably add that up in my story like chapter 4 or 5 when the time skips from 12 to 18, Depending on how the plot line would go. Thank you for your suggestion!**

**Okay I'm done my yapping, so here's chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 2: Forgotten friend<span>_

It was ten minutes after the maroon headed soldier tore half the house down. Rukia couldn't help but to think about that man. She studied his facial features, his attitude, but it bothered her that when she looked at him, she felt like she recognized him or seen him before.

She took a minute to think about all the past childhood friends she had other than Renji. He very much looked like her old best friend when they were kids in the Rukongai.

She remembered they would do everything together. They would steal water and food from market stands without getting caught, splash each other at the shallow river that was filled with orchids during the warm sunset, played wooden sword fight and everything.

But one day, the little boy was forced to move away on a long walking journey to Tokyo. Because of that awful day, his mother turned on them being together. Rukia didn't understand at the time but knowing that now is just too late.

The last time Rukia saw him is when they were climbing trees and playing in their forts that was made out of blankets and sticks in her backyard. They would sit in there and laugh whenever they would make loud noises with pots and pans… those were the good days that are unforgettable.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"_Hahahaaa!" The spiky red haired nine year old Ashido laughed, clapping his hands fast.  
><em>

_Rukia flashed a grin as she got up from the ground, brushing the dirt off her pink dress. She was doing somersaults for sometime because Hisana showed her how. She decided to show it off to him just to s__how him how talented she was._

"_Wow Rukia__! You're so talented!" He said pulling his best friend into a tight hug, his cheek rubbing into hers._

"_Thanks Shido!" Rukia said hugging him back tightly._

_They were playing in the summer fields near Rukia's old house; She was five years old at the time. There were grass and daisy flowers spread throughout the entire land. The two ran and played together there every single day, day and night. Sometimes, they would both secretly meet each other in Rukia's mother beautiful garden that had a large fountain in the center with red and yellow flowers that surround it. There were also stone paths leading from the house to the patio swing. The trees and bushes surrounded the garden, making it more private and as her mother described it as a "romantic" garden.  
><em>

_Rukia pulled away from his hug as she quickly held his hands and smiled at him._

"_Want to play tag?" She asked him sweetly._

"_Sure!" He said excitedly, jumping up and down._

_Rukia let go of his hands as she took a step back, lowering her chin and stared up at his bright teal eyes ._

_She softly bit her bottom lip to keep herself from smiling and poked him on the chest._

"_Tag you're it!" She yelled, running away from him laughing._

"_Hey! That's not fair!" He frowned as he chased after her._

_"Catch me if you can Shido!" Rukia yelled._

"_Oh I think I can!" He said giving her a determined, cocky grin._

_The children ran for about five minutes and yet Ashido didn't manage to catch her. He was running slowly as Rukia was running fast through the fields. She was confident that he'd never catch her.  
><em>

"_You're so slow!" She yelled as she ran around the bench. _

_Ashido then sped up on his running. Rukia didn't realize that she was slowing down and Ashido used this as an advantage to get her back. They were inches apart._

_Ashido then reached out and grabbed her dress, pushing her down onto the ground._

"A_aaahhhhhhh!" Rukia yelled as he tackled her._

_Rukia was on her back as Ashido was on top of her. At the time, they didn't understand that this was supposed to be an awkward position so it was fine with them._

_He chuckled as he got off of her, standing above her and held his hand out._

"G_rab my hand" He offered._

_She reached out and grabbed his hand as he lifted her up on her feet._

_Rukia let go of his hand and started to brush off more contracting dirt off her dress._

"_You're so fast Shido!" Rukia said in amazement, looking deeply at his teal eyes._

_She cocked her head and gave him a curious look._ "_How'd you do that?"  
><em>

_Ashido looked up and scratched his chin, looking like he's thinking real hard._

"_I dunno," He shrugged, looking down at his best friend again. "I guess I was born with super speed or something" He said smiling._

"_Wow Shido! you're so amazing__! I can never run that fast!" Rukia said happily._

"_Thanks!" He grinned._

_The next few moments became the worst day of Rukia's life. Ashido's mother stormed towards the two kids with fuming anger. Their smiles faded as they saw her with a red, scowling face. Her usual blond straight hair was now messy. Her eye colour which was a usual shade of light blue turned to a dark blue. Rukia hid behind Ashido,_ _clinging onto his left arm, scared out of her mind as she stared at his mother in worry._

_**'His mother was never angry... she was always happy and cheerful.. but... what happened?'**_ Rukia thought.__

_His mother stood in front of Ashido with a temperamental anger that made Rukia scared so much that she began to tremble. Rukia was never this scared by his mother. Never. She was confused. What was his mother angry about?_

_His mother grabbed Ashido's right forearm tightly and started to pull him away from Rukia. she didn't know what to do, all Rukia could ever do is cry and stand helpless, clutching onto Ashido's arm.  
><em>

"_Ahh! Mom what are you doing?" Ashido yelled as he planted his feet into the ground, trying to stop his feet from sliding when his mother pulled him._

"_You are coming with me." She said, trying not to lose her cool._

"_Why!" He said jerking his arm away from her._

_"Because you are, we are going home whether you like it or not!" She said a bit angrier. She was beginning to lose her temper as she gripped Ashido's wrist even harder._

_"Why are you so desperate to go home? Tell me the reason why!" Ashido demanded, trying to break free from his mother's grip.  
><em>

_His mother gritted her teeth as she gave Rukia a death glare. Rukia flinched as she hid behind Ashido even more.  
><em>

_"Ashido, don't make it any harder than it already is." She said gripping his wrist even harder._

_"TELL ME THE REASON WHY! You still haven't told me anything!"  
><em>

"_You just cannot stay with her any longer!" She half yelled._

_Rukia looked at Ashido. He was angry and it scared her. He was always smiling and grinning, but seeing him this angry was unexpected. He was looking back at his mother in anger. It feels... like a beast was coming out of it's cage._

"_Why not? she didn't do anything!" Ashido argued._

_His mother tightened her grip on Ashido's wrist once again as he started to wince at the light stinging. His mother balled her free hand into a fist as it was shaking violently from the bottled up anger inside of her.  
><em>

"_She" His mother pointed at Rukia as she flinched and grasp Ashido's arm tighter. "Is the one who made you act this way!"_

_Ashido scowled and narrowed his eyes at his mother for accusing Rukia of doing anything to affect him. He knew that Rukia changed him greatly, he was more social than before and takes up challenges and risks without any hesitation or hidden fear shown on his face. All those things were positive and it doesn't seem how Rukia would make him act like something his mother did not describe to him._

"_Act like what mom? Act like what?" Ashido yelled, getting angrier._

_She scrunched her face in fuming anger as she stomped her foot on the ground hard grasping Ashido's arm as hard as she could._

"_That's it! You are coming right now!" His mother yelled as she picked him up, making Rukia lose her grip on Ashido's arm as she carried him over her shoulder._

_Rukia stared in panic. Seeing Ashido getting carried away by his mom is unforgivable. Especially when she's taking him away from her. Away from their friendship._

**_'SHIDO! NO! DON'T LEAVE!'_**_ Rukia thought sadly._

_She wanted Ashido to stay with her and not be carried away by his mom. Rukia instinctively__ jumped at his mom and grabbed onto her leg, hanging on there as long as she can._

"_Get off of me you little pest!" She screamed as she kicked her legs as hard as she could to get Rukia off. Rukia gripped onto her leg tighter as she scrunched her face to show that she was holding onto her as long as she could.  
><em>

"_MOM STOP IT!" Ashido yelled in a worried tone.  
><em>

"_SHUT UP YOU UNGRATEFUL SON!" She yelled as she slapped him across the face with her free hand._

_Rukia looked up to see Ashido wincing in pain from the slap. She felt more determined to save Ashido, he's always been there for her and she wants to be there for him. So Rukia bit her leg as hard as She could, hoping she would drop Ashido. But she was wrong._

_Instead, his mother screamed in pain as she kicked harder and Rukia immediately flew back onto the ground. She looked up at Ashido struggling to get out of his mum's grip. Hitting his mother on the back as hard as he could and yelling at her to put him down. Instead of talking to him, she slapped him once again._

_Rukia winced at the sound of the loud slap and the horror of her best friend abused by his mum. Tears started forming in her tear ducts as his mum started to stomp away from her, holding Ashido in her death grip._

"_RUKIA!" His hand reaching out in the air for her._

_Rukia looked up at him sadly with now tears falling onto her cheek, reaching her arm out for him too.  
><em>

"_DON'T WORRY! I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU! I PROMISE! DON'T CRY." He yelled from a far.  
><em>

_She looked back up at him with a bit of hope, yet with unshed tears that wound up in her tear ducts._

"_O-okay! Promise?" Rukia yelled back._

_"I PROMISE!" He yelled back, waving goodbye to Rukia as he disappeared over the hill.  
><em>

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>He said he would come back...<p>

They didn't even get to say goodbye.

From that day on, Rukia never saw him ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well! This is a abusive story much non? Me and negative thoughts here... anyways, I know, I know, I said I would update every week but I'm confident enough to update 1 - 3 days, yay for no writers BLOCK :D**

**I think this part is just... ABUSE! :|**

**Like I said, NOTHING (maybe some exceptions..) will stop me from writing this story because class is ALWAYS boring :) (I just sit there and get 90's. It's funny...)**

**Don't forget to review to tell me how shitty I did on the story so I can improve the story. Make it a better 'reading experience' for you.**

**I think we need more reviewers non?**

**Thanks all! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 3: Childhood Friend Reunion

**A/N: Woo finally 3rd chapter... I think I'm getting lazy, it's easter break after all... This is so unlike me here.**

**Review Response!**

**To: The Flying Lion, Thanks for the tip! It really helps! I gotta say, writers block is a weird thing to do. Sometimes I get really lazy so... yeah...  
><strong>

**To: Cookiesaregood15, I always have grammatical issues so... I blame myself.**

**C'mon guys! More reviews so I can respond here.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: Childhood Friend?<em>

**Ashido's POV**

I walked down the pathway of Karakura river, taking a nice walk after stressing out on the report Byakuya made me do. I sat down onto the grassy hill, throwing rocks into the river. I was bored as hell and there was nothing to do so might as well waste my time doing this.

I couldn't help but to think about the girl yesterday, Rukia. I can't believe that we had to invade OUR hometown and kill everyone. I never thought Rukia would still be there after all these years!

I couldn't forgive myself. Yesterday, the woman lying on the floor dying was her mother. I _SHOT_ her. I did that to _Rukia's_ mother. I can't tell her, she would never forgive me after all these years of friendship would be gone, ruined! I loved her like she was my sister and I killed someone that she loved. It's unforgivable!

I suddenly heard a woman scream. I jerked my head back to look at the big wooden house just outside the forest. My instincts made me want to save her so badly. I got up and ran towards the house as quickly as my feet could carry me. I heard a slam of the door. Knowing that someone's in trouble.

I ran up the long pathway and arrived at the house. I put my ear at the door and heard muffled voices.

_"Stop please!" the woman pleaded._

I backed away from the door, knowing that the woman in there was screaming for help.

I grabbed the grenade in my pouch that was tied around my waist and pulled the safety pin with my mouth. I threw it at the front door and backed up a bit.

The grenade exploded as I grabbed another one in my pocket in case it didn't blow down the house. I stood at the entrance, looking down at the old man and a woman- no... girl underneath him. I threw my grenade up and down, trying to make me look bad ass and strong to the man_. _Such a great grand enterance.

"Who are you?" the man demanded.

I gave him my cocky smirk. "You don't need to know."

I looked at the girl beneath him struggling to get out of his grip. I squinted to focus my eyes on her and I can't believe it! it was Rukia! He's hurting Rukia!

Out of anger, I charged at the old man, hitting his face with my elbow and knocking him onto the other side of the bed. Rukia stared at me dumb founded, not knowing what to do. I punched the old man repeatedly, trying to knock him out. I don't know why the hell she's staring at me like that, she should run right now!

"What are you doing? RUN!" I yelled at her.

I watched Rukia stare at me and then bolting out of the house, leaving me here to fight the old man.

She owes me a whole lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia's POV<strong>

It was almost 40 minutes and yet still waiting for my red headed hero to come out. I don't think the man down there is Ashido because I know he won't join the army. I mean, he's too kind hearted to kill someone... right?

I don't remember... all I remember was one of my childhood friends or two saying they wanted to join the army someday because they would look 'manlier'.

I sighed in sadness at the thought of Ashido. I shook my head to push the haunting memory in the back of my brain, knowing clearly that I would never see him ever again.

I looked down quickly as I heard some bricks moving loudly.

I gasped quietly.

_Can it be? The soldier won? _

As I stared intensely at the house, waiting for the moment when the soldier to come out alive and well.

I saw a glimpse of the man at the house. My smile faded, the man who came out wasn't the soldier that I hoped for.

The old pedophile man came out limping, having a black eye and bruises on his legs, arm and face. I couldn't help but to stare with widen eyes.

I put my hands on my mouth, wanting to cry my heart out.

"No..."

_I can't believe it... he's gone..._

The old man panted in tiredness and was sweating a whole lot. His white wife beater was now soaked and his messy braided hair was now tangled and nasty. He's supporting himself on a brick wall that was crumbling away with his right hand.

All hope I put into the red headed soldier was crushed, he was my last ray of hope and now... I don't know what to do.

I closed my eyes tightly and prayed for the unknown brave soldier.

_Thank you for risking your life for me unnamed soldier... you may now rest in peace. I honour you my farewell and grief. Thank you._

I opened my eyes, looking down at the old man again. I shook my head in disbelief as the feeling of sadness swept into me because there was no one to rescue me from this terrible man.

I turned my attention to the brick house, watching it fall apart as the old man looking around dumbfounded not knowing what to do next.

I sighed knowing that I will die here and now. I should give up and hope he will let me go.

My eyes widen as I suddenly saw _him_, the red headed soldier having a black hand gun in his right hand, sneaking quietly behind the old man.

_'Oh my god... he's alive!' _I thought in excitement.

I literally wanted to cry in happiness seeing him not as injured or dead as I thought he would be.

The red headed soldier crept out behind him slowly and pointed the gun directly on the back of the old man's head.

*** Click ***

The old man froze in his place and panicked, he slowly looked over his shoulder to see the red headed man with widen terrified eyes.

"P-please..." the man pleaded. "spare me!"

I frowned at his pathetic response.

_Don't spare him! Kill him! He deserved to die!_

I looked at the red headed man's face. I couldn't see the full detail of it but I could see that he wasn't showing any facial expression. In his eyes, I think he won't spare anyone.

He closed his eyes and spoke in a low voice.

"I don't spare one's who harm people"

He opened his eyes and gave the old man a hateful look.

"Because, it's unforgivable."

He pulled the trigger and immediately blood splattered onto his left cheek. The man fell forward as his body hits the ground, leaving a puddle of blood to form as he laid there silent.

The red headed soldier looked at the dead body in disgust.

"Begging for your life is just cowardice."

He lowered his hand gun and sighed, calming down from the adrenaline, thinking that he thought he wouldn't actually execute this plan and go this well. He put the gun back into his back pocket.

He looked around the area, wondering where was I, he was hoping to take care of me and help me recover from this horrible incident. At times like these, people would go into total shock and might as well suicide themselves from suffering through fear.

"Wow..." I said out loud in amazement.

The red headed man's body tensed up as he was quickly and cautiously looking around the area. He slowly took out his hand gun out and put it in front of him.

"Who's there?" he called.

He turned around and looked behind him, then turned again and looked up where I was and saw me in the tree gazing at him.

His tense state returned into a relaxing state as he sighed in relief. He was glad to see me well.

I smiled at him and started to climb down the tree slowly so I could talk to him.

He smiled back as he walked under the tree and stood there, crossed his arms and looked up at me; watching me climb down.

I took a step on a branch and it suddenly snapped in half causing me to lose my balance and fall.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I yelled, closing my eyes tightly.

He reacted quickly by reaching his arms out and caught me in his arms.

I couldn't feel the ground so I cracked an eye open, seeing that I'm being supported by 2 arms and then I opened both of my eyes and blinked twice.

I looked up at the red headed soldiers face and immediately recognize him and I cannot believe who it was.

"A-ashido?" I studdered in surprise.

"Yup that's me" He smiled down at me.

I looked at him dumbfounded not knowing what to say.

"Y-you came back..." I said having tears wound up in my eyes.

"Yeah, I told you I would." He said softly. "It's been a while, Rukia."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I had** **to change Rukia's age to 14 because I realized that Ashido is too young to be a soldier. REMEMBER SHE'S 14 OK? She used to be 12...  
><strong>

**Thanks to AliceHoung for pointing that out. **

**Dang. She likes to point things out a lot... :|**

**I should update these stories during the night cause I always have good ideas.. I don't know how but it just makes me improve more. Doing it during the day just makes me have a shit load of mistakes, like I said above.**

**Don't forget to review so I can reply to you on the story. PLEASE point things out when things aren't right... urgh hate it when that happens...**

**Next chapter: Strawberries. You know who strawberry is so... yeah. :)  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading this annoying A/N here.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Commander Meets Strawberry

**A/N: So time skips from 14- 18 and well... just read okay?**

**Review response!**

**To: The Flying Lion, Rukia is my favourite female character too! :D & I know right? I ALWAYS get these random ideas during the night. When I do, I'd whip out my blackberry and just do a rough writing draft then in the morning I would type it out.**

**To: SkittlesKenevel: Thank you! I am trying my best (:**

**To: AliceHoung, Yeah I totally realized that Ashido is supposed to be 18 and not 16 in the story when he's a soldier, so now it makes more sense. Thanks for pointing another major error... again. (:**

**Thanks to The Flying Lion for reviewing every single chapter so far! :D**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 4: Commander meets strawberry<span>_

"NO NO NO NO NO!" I yelled in frustration.

One of the soldiers failed to do the simplest obstacle course properly and kept on falling; this is frustrating.

"This has been happening 12 times soldier!" I yelled louder. "Keep doing it!"

The man grabbed the rope and started to climb onto the wooden wall, the one part he ALWAYS kept falling on. The other soldier soldiers laughed and teased him for his failing attempts.

About halfway up the wall, the soldier's hand slipped off the rope and screamed as he fell onto the mud, letting out an "ooofff." and a groan in pain.

"Oh my god..." I said quietly to myself, slapping my hands on my face from the frustration.

_This soldier is a total idiot!_

"Okay! Take a break!" I said blowing my whistle that was hanging off my neck.

I turned my back around to not look at the soldiers and sighed harshly.

"Uhh... Miss. Kuchiki..." The soldier called from behind.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" I turned around as I yelled at him.

The soldier backed away slowly with his hands in the air and just mumbled "never mind" and quickly ran away from me.

The line of 60 soldiers scattered all around the marching camp, talking and laughing along.

Suddenly a hand grasp my shoulder weakly as I turned my head back to look.

"Tough?" Ashido said with a semi lost voice standing behind me.

"Yes Ashido, it is." I said stating the obvious, looking back forward.

I hate this commanding job; I'm only doing it because Ashido wanted to do it. Plus, it just angers me when soldiers are too stupid to do anything.

"You gonna be alright?" he asked.

_Obviously, what am I? A damsel in distress?_

"Yeah I'll be fine."

He just nodded and limped back from the camp to his sick bed near the "planning office".

The camp is owned by my brother, were just temporarily taking it over because he said so.

Fortunately he is the Sergeant of this division, so he rules us all. I can never reach him because he's ALWAYS sleeping in that so- called "planning office" **AND** he has like millions of damn bodyguards guarding his stupid office like what the heck?

If you are asking how my brother looks like... don't bother. He just has long black hair with 3 streaks of bangs that hangs in front of his face and I seriously think he looks like a girl.

I sighed in boredom and intended to walk to the market place near the residential soldier camps to grab some wine.

_Can this day get any worse?_

Once I got onto the pathway to the marketplace, the one soldier walking towards my direction caught my eye. He was walking out of the market place and the thing that made me notice him is that he has bright orange hair.

Once he got a bit closer, I saw that he has amber eyes and was pretty much scowling. It looks like it was permanently plastered on his face. I took note of this 'man'; especially his bright hair.

If I were to be compared to him and I, I'm only 4"8 and he's probably like what? 5'7"? ... He's tall as hell!

And something about him... this man... it just bothers me. My guts just tells me he might as well bother me for the rest of my life.

I looked in another direction on my right, looking at other soldiers giving me smiles and waves. I smiled back sadly and waved weakly at them, not wanting to deal with them right now.

Then all of a sudden someone knocked me onto the hard dirt ground. I looked up angrily and it was that orange haired man. Not giving me eye contact, standing there like nothing had happened.

"You idiot! Watch where you're going!" I yelled with a vein popped onto my forehead.

He looked down at me with his scowling face.

"Sorry- Woman." He said sarcastically; stuffing his hands in his uniform pocket.

_Disrespecting me now soldier? I'm not just a woman, I'm an Officer you bastard._

"Know your stance soldier!" I said getting up from the ground and brushing the dirt off my navy blue commander uniform.

He looked to his right with his narrowed eyes. "Know my stance," he scoffed "My ass."

I hate this man.

"What did you say soldier?" I half yelled fuming with anger staring into his eyes.

"Nothing." He said looking back at me and crossing his arms.

I gave him the most fearful death glare I could ever put out and he just laughs.

"That ain't scary." He said leaning forward to where my face is.

I glared at him again as I shoved him away from me. He stepped forward and leaned closer to me.

"Acting tough now?" He smirked.

_I cannot take this anymore. The arrogance of this man! Urgh!_

"Shut it soldier and out of my way!" I yelled shoving him harshly, leaving him there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ichigo's POV<strong>_

I smirked as she shoved my shoulder roughly. I really didn't realize this but she looks really cute when she's angry. I don't know why but she just does. I won't admit this to the guys though since they know I'm not very much interested in romance with girls.

I noted her hair; it was silky when the sunlight shined on her and her eyes, it's so big and the colour is ravishing; just like blue ocean water on a bright sunny day.

Okay that sounded really cheesy. But to my point, she's just plain beautiful... ish.

Even if she is beautiful, pretty decent I guess compared to most girls I've seen but... she's a BITCH.

She's like a bitchy demon woman if you asked me. God, she just reminds me of my stupid high school teacher Mrs. Uchi!

Her attitude just makes me want to kill someone!

I, Kurosaki Ichigo hate this... what should I call her? she-devil/ midget/ bitch commander? Either one works anyway.

I bet this was her first time doing Ashido's shift because he was called sick and needed replacement. I'm glad I have him instead of her!

Another reason would be total frustration and anger towards soldiers when they do something the commander doesn't want them to do...

It's obvious isn't it?

Plus, when Ashido commands these soldiers, they don't listen. They're wacky and bothersome. Did I also mention annoying too?

Still standing in the same spot pondering about this little annoying voice of a bitchy midget of a commander, my train of thoughts was interrupted by a hand gripping my shoulder really tightly.

Instinctly I turned around and punched the soldier the soldier behind me hard. The squeeze just reminds me of the times back in grade 9 where random people would start jumping on me and beat me up.

"Ichigo you dumb ass!" The man yelled as he fell onto the dirt ground, wincing in pain.

I looked at the man on the floor; it wasn't just any man. It was my best friend Renji.

"Whoops, my bad" I said grabbing his hand and helping him up.

"He got up and stood there brushing the brown dust off his olive green uniform and looking at me angrily with his tattooed brows scowling furiously.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled with his arms spread out.

I shrugged.

"You squeezed my shoulder tightly. To me that is a threat squeeze. Since I was jumped at a lot when I was younger thanks to the colour of my hair, they would squeeze my shoulder tightly before punching me... didn't I tell you that already?" I tried to reason.

"No, that probably was Hitsugaya and maybe you should let loose on that Ichi. No one is going to jump on you here dipshit since we are all equally suffering through the nastiness of the trenches. At least we managed to survive the Kamikaze attack when we bombed Pearl Harbor." He said crossing his arms

"…. Sure... I guess you're right…" I said touching my chin, trying to find a better argument for that answer.

"Plus strawberry, were cool right?" He said smirking while leaning on me and nudging me.

"Don't call me that pineapple." I said a bit annoyed, glaring at him and crossing my arms.

"Thanks for calling me that Strawberry," He said looking the other way. "Cmon, let's go see how Shiro is doing." He said pointing his thumb behind him "He's been working on that report forever!" He said flinging his arms up and walking back to our camp.

I let out a sigh and followed him back where Toushiro is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think this chapter is pretty decent.**

**Press review button If you want to be on the top part of the authors note.**

**Criticize me too! :D**

**Wow good ideas always pop up in the night (y)**

**I think next chapter is going to be good (:**

**Thanks!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5: So Called 'Friends'

**A/N: OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE. I UPDATED THIS SOO LATER THAN EXPECTED! Dx**

**To be honest...damn me and my lazy ass...**

**Anyway, nuff said. Review response!**

**To: The Flying Lion, really? You grew up in a rough part of town? Oh man... whatever you do don't punch your buddy, you might not know what's gonna happen ;)**

**To: Kyurikochan, NOT BAD? NOT BAD? That means my story terrible as hell! (in my opinion that is...) and what is Ganbatte? Dx**

**Now i'm like a confused giraffe. S:**

**To: Love is painful, How do I start with this? :|**

**Okay okay, thanks for the feedback. I should be putting more details because when I read fast, it didn't give me emotion in reading this story. So... thanks.**

**Alright, TO THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 5: So-called 'friends'.<span>_

"NO WAY! HIM?" Tatsuki yelled in my face.

"uhm…yeah." I said trying to back my face away from hers.

Okay, I'm in Byakuya's mansion and I secretly invited my two best friends over without him knowing. Thankfully the maids are on a break for the next 3 hours.

Since I didn't want to stay in a camp full of retarded soldiers, a sick Ashido aaaaannnnddddd of course... that orange hair bastard soldier, I decided this was the best time for some girl time. So I drove back here and called my friends.

Plus… they only come here are because they like the swimming and karate/dojo room that has been recently built, attaching to the house.

Basically they are just using me as an excuse of coming here and besides, Byakuya won't find out anyway.

We are all sitting in a small round white table with tea cups on the table and of course, a tea pot.

After I explained what happened and how today was really hectic for me, they just freaked out like no tomorrow, I mean... what the hell is wrong with them?

"Okay let me see if I'm correct…" Orihime said looking at me with her high pitched voice.

"Okay, he has bright orange hair, amber eyes and was apparently what you stated 'arrogant' and 'obnoxious'?" she finished.

"Yes." I said boringly, rolling my eyes.

_Why say it again when you already know what I said._

All of the sudden she gasps really loudly and having her hands on her mouth. I cocked my head at her and stared at her in confusion.

"OH MY GOD… Can it be?" she slammed her hands on the table, looking at Tatsuki with her widened eyes.

"What?" I said getting more confused.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" she said brightly looking back at me.

…

"Ichigo?" I said after her.

"Yeah!" She said pointing her finger up. "He was my classmate back in Grade 9."

Tatsuki nodded at Orihime's response.

"He was also my childhood friend." Tatsuki said looking at me.

I crossed my arms and lifted my eye brow at them. "Really?" I said boringly.

"Yeah." Orihime said nodding her head.

…

…

"So… about this Kurosaki kid..." I said looking at the floor. "What is he to you guys?" I asked curiously looking back at them.

"Well." Tatsuki looked at me. "He's like a best friend to me. I grew up with him and went to the dojo with him when we were 4. I mean c'mon, he looks like a tough guy now, but back then he would cry every time I beat him in Karate. It was hilarious!" She said grinning at the thought of it.

"To me... well... I had a crush on Kurosaki-kun for 4 years... but he showed absolutely no feelings for me. He's a kind of guy who isn't interested in girls as much as most guys." Orihime said sadly.

I touched my chin trying to think of another question, but it seems suspicious to just ask all these questions because it seems like i'm going to go stalk him. It's really creepy to think about it actually.

I, Kuchiki Rukia would totally no stalk this "Ichigo" guy or whatever his name is... whatsoever because he is a bastard and an insolent fool.

"So... how are your boyfriends?" I asked changing the subject, hoping they would pick up on it.

"Well! Uryu and I are quite happy together! We would cook together and-"

"Yeah yeah Hime, you told us twenty billion times already. You would cook together, sleep together, bathe together, play together, blah blah blah and so forth." Tatsuki said cutting her off.

_Bathe together? Disturbing images much?_

"Anyway..." Tatsuki said. "My boyfriend is in the army. His name is Renji Abarai and I seriously miss him." Tatsuki said looking at the table frowning.

_RENJI?_

"... You're dating Renji? Are you serious?" I said a bit surprised.

_Renji? In the army? Puh-lease! He's too much of a dumb ass reckless fool to survive in battle!_

"Yeah? Is there a problem?" Tatsuki asked, giving me a dirty look.

"Well, no..." I said putting my hands in front of me and waving them quickly, hoping she won't rage on me.

"It's just that this douche bag boy of a childhood friend had a crush on me like forever when we were young and well... I think he's as obnoxious as Kurosaki... I think they think alike non?" I said looking at Tatsuki.

"Ah well." She shrugged.

"He's just cute." she said dreamily having her elbows on the table with her hands locked and her chin on her hands.

"Yeah... sure..." I said with a sweat drop.

...

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Tatsuki said eyeing me.

My eyes widen.

"U-uh no! I haven't... have... one..." I said trailing off looking down at my hands on my lap.

"WWHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT?" Tatsuki and Orihime yelled in Unison.

I jerked my head back up and stared at them with a sweat drop. I really don't think it's a big deal anyway...

"YOU. DON'T. HAVE. A. BOYFRIEND? NOOOOO THIS IS UNLIKE RUKIA HERE." Tatsuki yelled.

_What are you talking about? I never had a boyfriend since 8th Grade and you know that._

"This is very like me?" I said rhetorically.

"Rukia, You're 18 now, you should be having a boyfriend!" Tatsuki said crossing her arms.

"Not necessarily... I happen to-"

"YOU HAPPENED TO HAVE SEX?" she yelled.

"W-what! NO! NEVER IN MY LIF-"

"Kuchiki-san, since you don't have a boyfriend..." Orihime interrupted. "Tatsuki and I are going to hook you up!"she said clasping her hands as Tatsuki nodded happily.

_Hook up? Well thats not a big deal- WAIT, WHOA WHOA WHOA HOLD ON... HOOK UP? AS IN LIKE DATE, HAVE SEX AND ALL THAT CRAP? HELL NO! HEEEEEEEEELLLLLL NO. NOT IN MY LIFE!_

"Uhh, That'd be unnecessary Orihime" I tried to reason.

"Nope." She disagreed. "It is necessary!" She said happily.

_Great... way to bring that up Kuchiki. Smooth._

"I think this would be interesting!" Tatsuki smiled with her thumb and index finger between her chin "Right Kuchiki?"

_**Life Lession: **Whatever you do. **NEVER **and I mean **NEVER **tell your girlfriends that you don't have a boyfriend. This is what happens when you do._

_Well... sometimes..._

"C'mon guys, it's unnecessary. I'm fine without one." I said crossing my arms looking at Orihime.

"Yeah... If you want to turn into a cat lady." Tatsuki said as she laughed at the thought of it.

_Me? A cat lady? No no no. That won't happen..._

_Well... Maybe..._

"Seriously guys. I don't want to go through all of THAT."

"Well then." Tatsuki said leaning back and crossing her arms.

"Why don't you date Kurosaki? I think he's a guy just for you." she said jokingly, grinning.

_HOLY SHIT TATSUKI. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I HATE THIS FOOL._

"Tatsuki, I told you already like 10 minutes ago that I HATE and I mean **HATE** Ichigo." I said coldly.

"Fine, fine. Have it your way _Cat lady._" she said teasingly.

I glared at her as she started laughing.

"Ah, well Hime and I have to go. We have an important job to do, right Hime?" Tatsuki said getting up and helping Orihime up too.

"Yup! So we'll see you later Kuchiki-san!" Orihime said cheerfully, waving at me as they walked out of my bedroom door.

"Yeah, Bye Hime, Bye BITCH." I yelled at them.

"BYE CAT LADY!" Tatsuki yelled back as she ran down the stairs.

_I hate you..._

I got up from the table and shut the double doors and placed my forehead on the door.

_Kurosaki..._

I walked to my study desk that was beside my bed and took out a pink journal book off the shelf. I unlocked my book and sat down onto a black square chair. I grabbed a pencil and began to write.

* * *

><p><em>Date: December 14, 1941<em>

_Dear Diary,_

_**...Wait... this is a journal, what the hell am I talking about? Dear diary my ass!**_

*** Crosses out Diary ***

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was the first day I did a commanding job for Ashido since he was called sick today. Apparently he did not want Zaraki to command because it might end up as 'quote' "Barbarian raiding." (It's pretty much true...) _

_Anyway, I met up (not really...) with this orange hair man named Ichigo Kurosaki. **HE** is the one who bumped into me, knocked me onto the ground, disrespected me, **TEASED **me and then smiles. WHO THE HELL SMILES AFTER INSULTING A COMMNDING OFFICER AND KNOCKING THEM ONTO THE GROUND?_

_Of course, that'd be him. After all, he looks like a reckless fool._

_I also had my friends come over this afternoon and well... they are cheerful as usual. Tatsuki said I'm going to turn into a cat lady soon if I don't get a boyfriend. Puh-lease, I don't need one to satisfy my needs. I'm independent and I can do everything by myself. Tatsuki even SUGGEST I date Ichigo. Like EWWWW. Not in my life. EVER._

_I can't even tell if she's joking or not, she is hard to tell sometimes and she is always serious about everything when it comes to relationships. _

_I think she is serious. o.o_

_Okay that was off topic. Now where was I... oh yes._

_Apparently Ashido was predicting that the Americans are going to invade us in Saipan. So we are placing machine guns and supplies in the tunnels of the mountain. (I hope he knows what he's doing!)_

_I have a feeling that if they attacked there, we surely are going to win because we have an advantage because they don't know where we will be shooting them. I just hope that everything would go according to plan..._

**End of diary.**

_**JOURNAL! **_

**Entry #1**

* * *

><p><strong>An: Phew. Wow, I like writing like this chapter ^**

**Rukia sure has some really good friends here ;)**

**Sorry about the late update, I hope it won't happen again... well maybe... S:**

**Embarrassing much?**

**Don't forget to review if you want to be responded on the chapter!**

**Alrighty? yeaaaahh..**

**Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 6: Ichigo's POV: The Confession

**A/N: Me and my switching of point of views ahahaa,**

**Oh and I think the plotline is going well… ish? Ness? Ma bob?**

**Hmmm… Ah well!**

**Anyway… Review response!**

**To: The Flying lion, ahaha yeah, I just wanted to add a little humour in it. I thought the story was a bit boring. So. Yeah.**

**To: Kyurikochan, OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH THAT'S WHAT IT MEANS! Now I'm not a confused giraffe :D**

**Maybe I should have more confidence in myself here. (:**

**ALRIGHTY! CHAPTER …. Uhhhh I lost count… -.-"**

**Oh yeah! Chapter 6!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Ichigo's POV: The confession.<span>

"Kurosaki, Abarai!" Hitsugaya waved at us to come over.

He sat at a brown small wooden table that was covered in paperwork. Of course we know that Toushiro is a hardworker… well… more like a workaholic. We had to send a report back to our general so that when the Americans attack Saipan, we would be prepared for it.

"Hey Shiro." I said plainly, standing across from him looking at the scattered paperwork.

_Holy shit , how does he do that? There's two big ass piles! That'd take me days to even do it! Actually, more like weeks!_

"Hey Kurosaki, help me with this." He said writing something on the paper, not looking at me.

_Sorry Shiro, too lazy…._

"Uhhh…. I'm kind of busy?" I said not wanting to do it.

"And you're busy with what?"she said glancing at me.

_Think Kurosaki think!_

"Daydreaming?"

_Lame excuse, way to go!_

"That's not a good reason Kurosaki." He said coldly.

I shrugged.

"Hey, at least you got everything done here."

"Not precisely Kurosaki." He said looking up at me.

"Well... you did a great job?"

. . .

"Was that supposed to be sarcastic or what?" He said a bit annoyed.

"No….." I said sarcastically.

_Yes it was. Now quick, change the subject!_

"Anyway, besides from that, I want to tell you guys something. It's really important."

_Okay, am I really going to admit this to the guys? Surely I promised myself to not admit it, heck I can't even keep my stupid mouth shut. I am pretty sure they will laugh at what I'm going to say to them. You know Renji, he laughs like a buffoon. Trust me._

"And what would that be? Is it really that important?" Renji asked.

"I guess..." I responded weakly.

I sat down onto the chair beside Toushiro and Renji standing beside me. I cross my arms and gave them a troubled look.

"What's the matter?" Hitsugaya asked raising his eyebrow at me.

"Okay." I started. "I don't know how to explain this but…" I said looking down at the table.

"But?" Renji said encouraging me to keep talking.

"But…" I stared at the table intently and let out a sigh again.

"Say it already fool!" Renji said impatiently.

_Shut up already…_

"I think... I have some tiny interest in someone." I said looking at Toushiro "**BUT,** she's a total bitch, I hate her." I said seriously.

The silence came on for a full minute as I stared at them in awkwardness. Renji and Hitsugaya looked at each other and tried hard not to smile. Then the silence broke when Renji started laughing like an idiot.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! YOU?" He pointed at me. "LIKE SOMEONE? AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"N-no! it's not 'like' idiot! It's interest! There's a difference!" I blushed. "And I just said that I hated her!" I said angrily, giving him a death glare.

"This is… very unlike you Kurosaki." Hitsugaya said half laughing, not looking at me and continuing writing the report.

"Yeah, whatever." I said rolling my eyes at them.

_Wow way to be guys._

Renji kept on laughing like a total maniac and it pisses the hell out of me.

"Whaaat…" I muttered quietly. "She looks cute when she's angry." I said out loud.

_Oh….shit… wow._

"**! OH MY GOD! THIS IS PRICELESS!" **He laughed harder as tears came out of his eyes.

"Bastard…" I mumbled, glaring at him.

"**WOOOOOO! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! BLAHAHAHAHA**!" He kept laughing.

_What the hell... No one laughs like that! It's embarrassing and disgusting!_

I sighed harshly as I got up from my chair.

"Where…. Are you ahahahahaha going ahaa?" Renji asked half laughing.

"Im going back to camp, get some rest." I said walking away from them having my hands in my pocket.

_Screw you Renji... and I mean screw you!_

"Okaaaaayyyyyy suit yourself." Renji replied and then went back to laughing from thinking about what I told them earlier.

I continued walking to our camp that was over by the corner where a water pump was placed.

Once I got to our 'home base'. I pushed the tent flaps away as I sat down onto a wooden crate in the corner of the tent. I grabbed a brown bookbag that was leaning against the tent and opened it. I took out a pencil and paper and thought of writing a letter to my family other than sketching.

* * *

><p><em>Date: December 14, 1941<em>

_Dear Mom, Dad, Karin and Yuzu,_

_It has been a week since the bombing of Pearl Harbour, USA. I haven't wrote to you guys in ages!_

_Okay, today I have met this commanding officer and I think she hates my guts to be honest. I think I might have pissed her off with my stupid attitude. She's really cute though… but she's a total bitch! Sometimes I just want to strangle her because she's so annoying with her stupid nagging voice!_

_Karin, if you read this part I know you're about to insert an insult here telling me I'm 'such a loser' or 'reckless idiot.' Such and such._

_Dad, I know you will also insert something here too saying you want grandkids or telling me to be a man and do it. Well news flash to you, THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!_

_Besides that, how are you guys? Is everything okay in the house other than dad having a brain of a preschooler and acting stupid?_

_Mom, I hope you are feeling better after the cold you received from last month and Yuzu, I hope you are doing well and I seriously miss your delicious cooking._

_Karin, maybe when I come back, you can show me all the trophies and medals that you have been telling me about from your school's soccer tournaments._

_If you are asking how I am doing, well I'm doing fine, but it's hectic. At least I have two supporting comrades here in camp. It's great to write back and know what's going on at home._

_P.s. tell dad he's an old fart just because..._

_I miss you guys!_

_Love, Ichigo._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha I like Ichigo's letter TBH. (:**

**C'mon people we need more reviews here so I can respond. Dx**

**Okay well I'm writing the next chapter; progressing here. :D**

**You gotta love wasting time in the computer lab at school ;)**

**C'MON PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON D:**

**I think you would want Ichigo confess something to you like maybe he loves you? ;)**

**Hahaha well, Thanks to: The Flying Lion and Kyurikochan for reviewing throughout the story so far! :D**

**Oh and thanks again to The Flying Lion for correcting my stupidness in timeline issues here... -.-**

**sheesh, me and my stupidness :P**

**Thanks guys!**


	8. Chapter 7: New Vice Commander

**A/N: Hurrah for being happy yes?**

**For those who just added my story for alert and favourites I thank you. (:**

**I think I feel too happy right now... o.o**

**Maybe I am sleep deprived? Errr... whatever that means... LOL. **

**Oh well...**

**Review response!**

**To: Amiko25, Thanks! I will definitely keep writing!**

**To: The Flying Lion, HOLY SHIT SON AHHHHH! ME AND MY STUPIDNESS! Thank you SOOOOOOO much for pointing that out. My timeline here is messed up! OKOK. It's actually December 14, 1941; a week after the bombing of Pearl Harbour just like Ichigo said. Okay there we go, fixed and problem solved. (:**

**You seriously deserve a big ass cookie. Like 7 feet tall, 10 feet in diameter. Maybe even bigger? Or I'll just get Ginjou to give you some ramen here... ahaha.**

**To: RukiaIchigo12, Really? You do like my story? YAY finally someone who said it's not bad :D **

**It's adorable? Really? :O**

**Let's move on to Chapter 7 shall we?**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 7: The new vice commander<span>_

_**Date: December 17, 1941**_

**_8:18 a.m._**

_**Few days after the encounter of Ichigo Kurosaki.**_

I wake up in the morning smelling the fresh brewed coffee down the stairs. I couldn't help but to quickly get out of bed, letting the sheets fall onto the ground and not bothering to pick it up.

I ran downstairs in my pink robe, seeing Ashido making coffee in the Kitchen, I leaned on the doorframe of the kitchen and yawned loudly as he turned his head back to look at me.

"Coffee?" He asked as he lifted a mug.

"Yeah, obviously." I said going behind the counter and grabbing the mug.

. . .

"Sleep well?" He asked as he was gulping down the coffee.

"I guess..." I said shrugging, looking down at my mug.

_Not really Shido, I've been having bad dreams lately and it's not pretty._

I took a sip out the mug and swallowed the coffee.

"You feeling better?" I asked looking back up at him.

He looked down at me with a bit of widen eyes since he realized that he wasn't sick anymore.

"Yup! That cold was nothing!" He said happily, flexing his right arm to show off his muscles.

"I can see that..." I said having a sweat drop.

_Awkward... no, embarrassing much if he ever does that in public._

"You better get dressed, I don't think you want to go out there showing off your pink bath robe." He said pointing at it as he winked at me.

"And why would I do that?" I said eyeing him, lifting my eyebrow.

"I'm kidding." He chuckled.

_Right..._

"Well." He said putting his mug in the sink. "I'm going back to camp to wake up some soldiers." He said grabbing his jacket off the chair and putting it on.

"Okay." I simply said sipping my mug again.

Suddenly he leans forward and before I knew it, he kissed my cheek.

I blushed a bit as he chuckled.

"Ah, you look cute when you do that." He smiled as he opened the door.

_Yeah, that's what everyone says..._

"See ya Rukia!" He said as he waved at me and shut the door.

I crossed my arms as stared at the door and sighed.

_Smooth Shido, real smooth._

I stood there staring at the door for a good 2 minutes, trying to take in what happened there with the random kiss until I realized that earlier this morning, at 6:30 a.m. Byakuya called me to come into his office. He said it was very urgent and that I must be there as soon as possible.

WHO THE HELL CALLS AT 6:30 IN THE MORNING WHEN YOU CAN CALL ME AT 8:00 WHEN I USUALLY FRIKEN WAKE UP!

To be honest, I don't think the kiss was a big deal since he's my childhood friend... So whatever.

But I have to say, he's gotten hotter.

I quickly put the mug in the sink and ran back upstairs to get changed into my uniform. I was planning to wear a nice dress today but it turns out that Byakuya doesn't want me to wear them.

I don't know why he doesn't want me to wear dresses, but I think he just doesn't like dresses or something?

After I was done changing into my uniform, I quickly ran back down the stairs, grabbed the keys and left the house.

I walked down the path to Byakuya's stupid heavily guarded office and when I arrive there, Of course you guessed it, there were guards everywhere.

They were holding guns and obviously wearing their usual green uniforms.

As I tried to get to the door, the guards blocked the path to it.

"Who goes there?" A guard yelled.

_Why does Nii-sama have to have 50 freaking body guards out here?_

"Rukia Kuchiki, commander of the 13th squad. Requesting entry." I said formally, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Requested entry denied." The guard in front of me yelled.

A vein popped onto my head as this is really urgent for me. Nii-sama would be very disappointed in me if I do not show up.

"Are you serious?" I yelled at them.

"Yes."

"Can't you see I'm his stupid sister? C'mon you dumb shits! Did you not hear the Kuchiki part? KU-CHI-KI. **YOU IDIOTS!**" I yelled louder.

I looked at all the guards angrily as they all have sweat drops on them.

"Uhhhh..." One of the guards let out.

"Do you want me to shove a rhino's horn up your ass in order for you dumb asses to understand?"

. . .

"... n-no."

"Good! Now let me in!"

I gave them all a death glare waiting for them to let me in. I tapped my foot and crossed my arms in annoyance as I was awaiting for the entrance to be not blocked by the guards.

"Rukia." A voice called from behind.

_Who the hell is it now?_

I turned around and saw Byakuya looking calm as always.

"Why are you so loud in the morning?" he said calmly.

_Because your sister wants so shove some rhino's horn up their asses, thats what._

"Because these insolent fools -"

"Save it." He interrupted as he closed his eyes. "Come." He said gesturing his hand to follow him.

_Thanks for not listening brother. You're really nice... asshole..._

"Yes brother." I said bowing and then following him.

The guards stared at me as I walked with Nii-sama. I overheard one of the guards saying I was a total bitch and I should be shot in the head and being thrown into the dirty shell hole.

_Bastards..._

"Rukia. I would like to introduce you to your new vice commander." He said opening the back door and walking into his office.

_Really? YAY! I've been waiting so long for this!_

"And who would that be?" I asked, raising my eyebrow, trying to act as calm as I can.

Byakuya opened the door to his fancy black and white lounge and pointed at the man behind the black glossy desk and I cannot believe it... and I mean I **cannot** believe it.

"... Are you serious Byakuya?" I said a bit disappointed.

. . .

"Yes."

The man at the desk is the one and only Kurosaki Ichigo. My **worst** nightmare.

He is definitely the **LAST** person I would **ever** and I mean **EVER** to have as a vice commander.

I walked up to the desk and stood in front of him as he stared at me with amber eyes.

By looking at him closely, I bet he's forcing himself not to scowl.

"Hi." He greeted, forcing a smile. "Name's Ichigo." He said holding his hand out.

I stared at his large hand and then looked up at him.

_I know he's just being nice because Nii-sama is here._

I crossed my arms and gave him a hateful look.

"I don't shake hands with fools like you." I said coldly.

_'Ouch' thought Ichigo_

"Hey, be nice." He said playfully as he withdrew his hand and placed them in his pocket.

_My ass I'd be nice to you. You're the one who wasn't being nice in the first place._

"He will be your new assistant as I already have informed you. You will now be working together for the rest of the war." Byakuya said calmly.

_T-THE REST? IS THAT WHAT I HEARD YOU SAID? THE REST? THE REST OF THE WAR? NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH HIM FOR THE REST OF THE WAR! I'D RATHER DIE THAN BEING STUCK WITH HIM! I'D RATHER BE SHOT IN THE HEAD OR EXPLODED BY A GRENADE! OR EVEN HUMAN COMBUSTION WILL WORK TOO!_

"Okay." I simply said even though I really disagree with this.

"Now, I'll just leave you two alone to discuss things." Byakuya said as he left the room.

. . .

. . .

. . .

"So." He started. "You wanna go to a restaurant with me?" He said jokingly, looking at me.

"In your dreams Kurosaki." I said coldly as I turned around and walked towards the door.

"C'mon Kuchiki, I know you want to." He said teasingly as he walked around the desk and followed me from behind.

"No, I don't." I said turning my head back, glaring at him.

"Yes you dooooooo." He chuckled.

_Now you're just being childish._

"No I don't." I said getting irritated.

_Do you even know how much I hate being around you even though I only met you once?_

"Yes you do." He said smirking.

_'Making Kuchiki mad is fun' He thought._

I stopped walking and turned around to face Ichigo.

" You know what Kurosaki, once the war is over I will be glad that I won't be stuck with you because of you and your stupid attitude that pisses me off. Now don't annoy me with your stupid teasing. Understand?" I said giving him a death glare.

"Yes Ma'am." He said sarcastically as he smiled mischievously.

_He is never going to listen is he?_

I turned back around, opened the door and left the room as Ichigo stood there smiling in satisfaction.

_'This is going to be quite interesting.' He thought._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I like this chapter. (y)**

**Hmmm... I was thinking about adorable Japanese kids. I don't know why but they're so cute! 3**

**Asian babies are so adorable!**

**Click the review button and of course review the chapter/story or just respond to my authors note or leave ideas such and such and of course on the next chapter your username will be on the top page of my story.**

**Even If you review the other chapters that had been updated long ago, I'll obviously edit it and repost the chapter.**

**Ichigo will take you out to a restaurant if you review =3**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8: Scoldings And Suspicions

**A/N: Well... I don't know what to say here so insert something [here] :)**

**Anyone likes Rugby here?**

**I certainly do! It's fun!**

**Review response!**

**To: The Flying Lion, Haha yup! Rukia and her shoving stuff up people's asses... LOOL. &really you didn't see that coming? Haha wow and I thought I was pretty obvious :P**

**To: Kyurikochan: Don't worry I update every 2-3 days so it's good! & yupp they have to work together.**

**To:Ichiruki2.0, She will have a soft side for Ichigo later in the Fic, don't worry! :)**

**Alrighty to chapter err... whatever it is :P**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 8: Scoldings and Suspicions.<span>_

**_Date: December 15, 1941_**

**_9:53 a.m._**

**_One week and a day after the bombing of Pearl Harbor._**

"NO YOU IDIOT IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE THIS!" I yelled at Ichigo, who was stubbornly wasn't listening all morning to what I've been trying to tell him.

"NO, IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE THIS!" Ichigo yelled back stubbornly, pointing at an open spot area on the map on where the squadrons should go.

The soldiers stood there silently with sweat drops watching us intensively, satisfied with the amount of drama and fights that is going on between Kurosaki and I.

The don't even bother stopping us because they know that are likely to be killed if they get in the way. For some of the soldiers it's entertainment night just like watching a really intense football game.

I crossed my arms in annoyance as I stared at him, wanting to jump him and punch his face a million times.

"You are so stubborn!" I yelled as I clenched my fist.

"Same goes for you miss I-know-everything!" He snapped at my face.

I narrowed my eyes at him, feel like killing him right on the spot.

"Oh yeah? Look whos talking Mr. Cocky-asshole!" I yelled, flinging my arms down.

"You think I'm cocky?" He yelled with a vein popping onto his temple. "So are you Bitch!" He pointed at me.

Some soldiers who stood there witnessing the fight flinched at the angry tone of voice Ichigo gave out. They managed to not say a word while we are having a little war here.

"How am I cocky? You're the one who was cocky in the first place you jerk!" I yelled, pointing at his chest. "And now I'm stuck here working with a buffoon like you!"

"Oh really? Is that so? Then maybe you should stop being a little midget bitch and **admit** that my plan is better than yours!" He said crossing his arms.

_Midget... did you say MIDGET? ...That's it! you just crossed the line Kurosaki! You are **SO** dead!_

My fist fidgeted with frustration as I cannot take this childish game anymore. Without realizing it, I instantly jumped onto Kurosaki and started to punch his face as he fell onto the sandy ground. The soldiers gasps and gawks at the sight they're seeing.

I sat on his lap trying to hold him down as the best I could, he then flipped me onto my back like I'm a feather to him and held me down as I struggled to get out of his grip. The soldiers cheered loudly as to who would win.

Of course they cheered for Ichigo because he's a guy and they assumed guys are supposed to be stronger than girls. But they are going to be proved wrong!

I kneed him in the stomach as he grimaced in pain. I brought my leg back kicked his stomach as he flew off of me as he landed on his behind. The soldiers whoa'd as Ichigo held his stomach.

'Holy shit this woman is strong!" He thought as he got back up on his feet and recovered from the kick.

I got back up and charged at him with my fist. As I was about to punch him in the face, he then caught my hand before I could do anything and shoved me onto the ground. He hovered on top of me and held me down once again. Except this time he held my wrists tighter and **layed** on top of me and I mean **LAYED** on top of me.

"Damn it Ichigo you stupid imbecile!" I yelled with my cheeks flustered in a scarlet colour, anxious to get out of his grip.

"Stop moving midget!" He demanded as he's trying his best to maintain his position so I won't move.

"You're so heavy you fat ass! Get off of me you fool!" I choked out.

The soldiers chuckled at my fail attempts to get out of his grip.

"**SHUT UP!**" I yelled at the soldiers as they stopped laughing.

"Not until you actually agree that this plan is better for everyone here!" He said putting more weight on me. "There would be less casualties!"

I shook my head violently as I grunted from the weight and panted from the lack of air getting into my body.

"NO! Get off of me or I'll rip your head off!" I threatened as I jerked my wrists from his hands and placed it on his chest as I used all my strength to push upwards to get him off of me.

A shadow of a person cast on us as his hands was on his hips, staring at us. We didn't notice he was there but the soldiers did.

"ENOUGH!" A voice yelled from above.

Ichigo and I stopped what we were doing as we froze in our position. Our gaze went up to look at the red headed man above us.

"Stop it you two!" He said looking down at us, glaring at Ichigo.

"Get off of her Lieutenant!" Ashido yelled, glancing over at me.

I felt the load lighten off of me as I could finally breathe easier. I slowly got up and casually brushed the dirt off my uniform like nothing had happened. I stood beside Ichigo, looking at Ashido.

"What in the world are you two fighting about?" Ashido asked, narrowing his eyes at both of us.

"This dumb bitch over here." Ichigo pointed at me with his thumb. "Is being an asshole considering my plan was way better than hers."

"W-what did you say!" I yelled "I'll have you know-"

"Shut up," Ashido interrupted looking at me a bit pissed off.

"And you two had to take such drastic measures for something so simple?" He asked rhetorically.

"She attacked me first." Ichigo stated.

"You deserved it because you were being an insolent fool!" I said defensively.

Ashido closed his eyes and sighed in disbelief. He cannot believe that these us two were fighting over which plan was better.

In honesty, he doesn't really care which one was better. All it matters to him was them two to work together peacefully and not start a little war/riot over here. He now regrets being a commanding officer and dragging Rukia into it with it.

"Ichigo, go back to your camp and Rukia, just do your job and don't let this happen again or else you will be killed." He said looking at me seriously.

_Killed? What? _

"What did you say at the end?" I asked, thinking I misheard the word.

"Nothing." Ashido said quickly and calmly.

"Okay."

"Good, now since this commotion is over and without any further due, I must get back to my remote squad." He said looking at me and Ichigo.

Ashido glanced at me and walked closer to me. Next thing I knew that his right hand is on my lower back, pulling my close to him and his lips on my cheek. I can't help but to blush in embarrassment.

"Take care." He said as he intended to go back to his post and walked away.

All my anger had been swept away by Ashido's sudden affection towards me. I don't consider him as a boyfriend or a soul mate since we haven't done anything but talk... and his affection.

We both stood here silently for a moment until Ichigo broke it.

"Hey, who was that? And how did he know my name?" Ichigo stared at him intently like he was jealous of him.

I glanced at Ichigo and then looked back at Ashido.

"His name is Ashido. He's my best friend when we were younger." I said plainly, not noticing his facial expression.

Ichigo glared at Ashido, having an untrusting look on his face.

'This Ashido guy, I have a bad feeling about him.' Ichigo thought.

"Rukia, don't you think it's strange how Ashido is acting weird for the past couple of days?" He asked in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" I said looking at his auburn eyes, cocking my head and giving him a confused look.

_What are you talking about? He's just being himself._

_"Yesterday he was acting weird, when he was commanding one of the 4th squads, he paced around like he's waiting for someone."_

_"Waiting for someone?" I asked._

"Yeah, and I've seen him around before. I was in his squad for a year when I joined the army so I know how he acts like every day. But right now, he's acting different and it's really suspicious." He said touching his chin.

_Suspicious? Ashido?_ _What are you implying here?_

"What are you saying Kurosaki?" I said pointedly, narrowing my eyes at him.

"He just said that if you don't do your job, you will be killed... did you not hear him?" Ichigo said looking at me with a worried face.

_W-what? So it is what I heard!_

"I remember yesterday night he was talking to this dude dressed in all black. He was wearing this ninja looking suit. He looks like he doesn't go to this camp at all. I overheard them talking about a new invention of the Atomic bomb and the camp's 'weakness'."

* * *

><p><em><span>Ichigo's flashback<span>_

**_December 14, 1941_**

**_11:34 p.m._**

"_That's not it you buffoon!" Ashido whispered loudly in a freaking out tone._

"_What do you mean 'that's not it'?" The man dressed in all black asked._

_I snuck behind a tree listening to the conversation. I was out for a little walk to cool off from the horrible nightmare of my mother and father dying, being burned alive in a house. Then suddenly I just hear men talking loudly in a whisper. I know the man talking for sure was Ashido. The other one talking; I'm not sure who it is. I quickly glanced over the tree and saw Ashido and guy dressed like a ninja._

_I don't know what Ashido is up to but something is definitely not right._

"_That's not the freaking town stupid! It's the other way! You were supposed to bomb Hiroshima not Karakura you dumb idiot!" Ashido said smacking the man on the head. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?"_

_My eyes widened as I leaned more to the right to listen more closely._

"_B-but sir! If we bomb Hiroshima…" He trailed off._

"_I don't care! They bombed our country! What are we supposed to do? Sit there and be dumb buffoons?" Ashido said crossing his arms._

_**I can't believe it… he's going to bomb Hiroshima!**_

_**The question is: with what though? Grenades? A random bomb? Invasion?**_

"_Stupid!" Ashido said grabbing the piece of paper on the ground, holding it up."Why else did Einstein create the Atomic bomb?" He asked, pointing at the outline of the bomb._

_**An Atomic bomb? What is that?**_

_The man dressed in black sighed as he scratched the fabric on the back of his head._

"_You should leave now before anyone finds us here." Ashido demanded._

"_Yes, sir." The man bowed as he ran off into the dark forest._

_Ashido smiled mischievously as he walked past the tree where I stood, not noticing me._

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

"That's nonsense," I said looking away from him."Ashido would never really do that." I assured.

"I'm not so sure about that." He said crossing his arms.

'_Why would Ashido say that to Rukia? It's not like he would murder her or anything...… wait… of course!' Ichigo thought._

"Rukia… do you think that Ashido might have an intention of killing you?" He asked in worry.

My eyes widen in shock.

"What? That's crazy! He would never hurt anyone!" I defended.

"Sounds to me like he's going to hurt you." He warned.

_Are you crazy? Ashido would never hurt me!_

"I don't think so." I disagreed. "Now will you excuse me I have an important report to do." I said walking away from Ichigo and back to my house.

* * *

><p><em><span>Ichigo's POV<span>_

_I can't believe it! She's defending him! He's really going to kill Rukia, I swear!_

_That look on his face just gave him away, that tone of voice also gave him away and the conversation from yesterday night just adds it as a conclusion._

_The question is... why kill Rukia?_

_He's her childhood friend right? Shouldn't they be really close friends? And what's up with the mushy boyfriend act? It's really suspicious... Which I am totally not jealous of... ish._

_But that won't matter, she's beautiful but her personality is still shitty._

My deep thoughts were interrupted by one of the soldiers who were standing there earlier.

"Sir, can we leave now?" He asked, hoping that I'd let them go.

I turned my head back to look at the line of soldiers. "O-oh yeah go ahead, you're all dismissed for the time being."

"Thank you sir." The soldier bowed happily as the other soldiers started scattering around the camp.

I looked back forward, scratching my chin and thought really hard. Just like a detective.

_Okay if he was intending to kill Rukia, then wouldn't he have done it from the start when they both reunited in the camp?_

_And wouldn't Byakuya be aware about this too? I mean, he's really observant and smart._

_But then again, he locks himself in his heavily guarded office and barely talks or sees Rukia. The only time he'd talk to her or see her is when he goes to her little house or tells her to go to his office._

_When she goes to his office, of course she would scold the guards. When Byakuya is asked to come to her house, he would refuse until she drags him out of there._

_But this concept doesn't make sense, after those childhood years like 14 or 15 years, he had all that time to finish her off._

_Unless... something between that timeline, happened in the past might've triggered a will to kill her… that's it!_

I quickly rushed back to my camp to where my friends are.

_God I hope you guys are here!_

Once I was near the camp after 7 minutes of running, I saw them staring at me and waving at me to come over. I ran as fast as I could to them. My heart was beating fast and sweat was dropping down to my jaw. I stopped running and stood in front of them panting hard. They looked at me in confusion to why I am sweating so much and running towards them.

"Ichigo, what happened? You look terrible!" Renji said staring at my limping form in confusion.

My hands were on my knees as my bangs covered my eyes. I kept on panting wanting to respond to them as fast as I could.

"A-ashido, he…" I panted. "He... is acting really suspicious." I looked up at renji.

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya asked raising his delicate silver eyebrow at me.

"Come." I said gesturing my hand, telling them to follow me.

We walked back to our huge dark green tent and all sat in a circle in the middle of our tent.

"Guys, I think Ashido is going to kill Rukia." I said worringly.

"Rukia? Kill? What? Are you serious?" Renji yelled in surprise.

I nodded nervously.

"Do you have any proof or evidence that might prove that Ashido is going to kill her?" Hitsugaya asked in a serious tone.

I looked at Hitsugaya in concern. "Not just her; everyone in Hiroshima."

"What are you talking about Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya looked at me with a little panic.

"Last night, in the woods..." I said looking at my lap. "I heard Ashido and this dude who doesn't go to this camp, planning to bomb Hiroshima." I explained.

Renji looked at me in total shock. "What! Hiroshima! A bom-"

"SHHHHHHHHH." I said covering his mouth. "If Ashido finds out that we know what he's about to do, we are good as dead!" I whispered angrily into his ear.

I let go of him as I sat back down while Renji scoffed.

"Why were you in the woods?" Hitsugaya asked, trying to get as much information as he can to solve the problem.

"Because," I said looking at the ground. " I... I had a bad dream and- I went out for a walk to calm down." I said looking back up at Hitsugaya.

"That's when you encountered them correct?" He reassured.

"Affirmative." I nodded.

"Do you have any more evidence?" Hitsugaya asked crossing his arms.

"Right. First evidence is what I just told you, like the woods thing and the second is that this morning, Rukia and I were fighting-"

"Why were you two fighting?" Hitsugaya interrupted.

"Because we were now stop interrupting!" I said quickly, not wanting to explain it.

"Sor-ry," He said apologetically. "Every detail counts."

I glared at him and then continued to explain.

"Anyway," I continued. "Ashido came out of nowhere and broke up the fight. Then he said this: _You better not let this happen again or you will be killed_."

"Are you sure?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yes!" I said getting annoyed with his constant reassurance.

Renji and I stared at Hitsugaya as he had his hand on his chin, looking down on the ground trying to think of a way to solve my- our problem.

"Kurosaki," Hitsugaya looked up at me. "I think you should be staying by her at all times, if you think your little hunch is true then you should be able to protect her with your Karate skills you told us about. That way Ashido can't get near her."

I nodded in agreement.

_Even though I don't really like her, but her life is in danger and I can't risk that. I don't want to see her die, especially being betrayed by her best friend. I must save her!_

"You guys should keep an eye out for Ashido when he's commanding your squad." I said glancing at both of them. "Find any clues and evidence so when he does kill her and tries to get away with it, he will be executed and trialed with manslaughter."

They all nodded.

"What kind of clues are we supposed to find?" Renji asked.

_Oh my god Renji are you that dumb? Oh well… I haven't thought of it either soooo…. Uhh…_

"Facial expressions, words he says and body language." Hitsugaya answered.

"Alright" Renji nodded. "Hey, I think we should name our little 'spy' group... Just for fun." He suggested.

"Name our group? Really Renji? Really?" Hitsugaya said raising his eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, you know," He shrugged. "At least go along with it, we only get to be kids once in a lifetime."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Hitsugaya said rolling his eyes at him.

Renji glared at Hitsugaya and then started thinking of a group name.

"Hmmm... maybe we should call our group KAT." Renji suggested.

"….. Cat?" I said with a sweat drop.

_What the fuck? Cat? Why would we name our group: Cat. It's stupid!_

"NO not that cat dumb ass! As in K.A.T; Kurosaki, Abarai and Toushiro!" He said putting his hands on his hips.

"Ooooh!" I said giving him a 'oh I get it' look, even though I don't even give a flying fuck about it.

_That's the stupidest group name ever. Better than what I thought you said, Seriously… come up with something better than that. It sounds retarded!_

Renji then grinned proudly for choosing our group name. We don't bother changing it because we just don't care about the name right now. All we care about is saving Rukia and Hiroshima from Ashido and his diabolical plan.

Hitsugaya stood up and looked back down at us.

"C'mon, don't waste time here! It's time to investigate the situation. We don't have that much time if Ashido and the other guy is speaking about it right now." Hitsugaya said walking out of the tent.

_Right now? Didn't I say: Look closely at him when he's commanding your squad? Doesn't anyone listen?_

"Alright." I said casually. Renji and I both stood up and stretched for 5 seconds and then walked out of the tent.

* * *

><p>"Have you taken her out yet?" A low mysterious voice echoed in the large empty building as his dark skin face was covered in the darkness.<p>

I sat in the wooden chair with only a yellow light shining down on me. I didn't learn his name or his face. I was here to serve him.

"No sir, I have not. There was no opportunity." I said with a hint of disappointment.

His smile faded as he thought and hoped she was dead.

"You better finish the job quickly, Byakuya will become suspicious of us and catch us. We will be executed if you are not careful." He warned me.

"Yes, sir I will be very careful, when the time comes when she is vulnerable then I will not hesitate to kill her." I assured him.

"Good." He said impatiently, tapping his foot and crossing his arms. "Now when is this going to happen?"

"I am not sure sir, maybe today, maybe tomorrow." I responded nervously, hoping he won't kill me right now.

Silence fills the room as he was thinking of alternative ways to kill her without getting their hands stained and dirty. Hiring men to do this will just lead it to him when they rat him out. Instead of that, he had a better idea.

"Come." My boss demanded.

I stepped forward as his mouth was near my face. He whispered his plan into my ear as I nodded in agreement.

"You know what you're doing?" He asked eyeing me.

"Yes sir, I know what I am doing."

"Good. I'm glad you understand. Now get out of my sight."

I bowed to him and left the building. I scurried back to the camp undetected by the body guards and awaited for the morning sunrise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holy cow balls, this is the longest chapter I ever wrote so far. It took a while though but it was worth it!**

**I bet you thought Ashido was a protagonist didn't ya? But not anymore :3**

**That's not all to Ashido… You'll find out later in the chapters that he is not as innocent as you think he is. He is definitely hiding something.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Don't you want your username on the story here?**

**Leave some ideas or criticize the chapter in any way possible. Seriously.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! (Heart) (equals three)**

**(apparently the signs won't show up. -.-") **


	10. Chapter 9: Soccer And 'Soft' Rukia?

**A/N: Okay well, uh, I updated kind of late here... WAAAAAYYYY LATE.**

**I think this week is a bit hectic because niners stole my Ipod and the only typing resource I have is the shitty library at my school since my computer's been murdered. D:**

**Stupid niners and the library!**

**And my parents being retarded again and lectured me for 3 hours about losing shit in a airport or something... like shit... how the hell does it relate to my Ipod? **

**I think I should buy a new one?**

**I'll worry about that later... Review response time!**

**To: The Flying Lion, I can't really tell you why Ashido is working for the U.S since I don't want to you know the ruin the story for you and of course that's how you unleash 'Rukia' ;)**

**To: Kyurikochan: He was unfortunately... ahaha, well the next chapter is down below! **

**I like this chapter, even though it took me a while to think about it: like is it too early for them or what?**

**Okay next chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 9: Soccer and the 'Soft' Rukia<span>_

_**December 17 1941**_

_**7:15 a.m.**_

The morning yellow sunlight rose just over the snowy white hill as I stood there wearing my long, thick black jacket; looking down at the whole camp below me.

I stared creepily at the Kuchiki house and saw Rukia stand by the window with her elegant long light yellow night gown that hung above her knees, yawning in tiredness.

I smirked evilly as I quickly loaded my silent pistol and carefully aimed it for Rukia's head.

_Revenge is just too sweet._

As I was about to pull the trigger, someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me down the hill.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV<strong>

_**Date: December 17, 1941**_

_**1:35 a.m.**_

Renji kicked the soccer ball across the wide open field as the other soldiers on the other team ran for it.

It was 40 minutes into the game and we were at our last round with 3 minutes on the clock that Kenpatchi was keeping track of. It was a score of 15-15 for each team.

Our final game was in the indoor recreation centre that Byakuya obviously provided us for training and sports. The walls are literally the whitest of the whites and the lighting is so bright... to the extent, it practically blinds me!

It's great to take a little break after all that stressful and brutal situations from yesterday since Toushiro wanted us to investigate Ashido's station intensively. We had to search every square inch of the place and we found nothing. What a waste of time.

Since I woke up stressed and grumpy, I think I kind of took all my anger towards some people on my teammates by kicking them hard by accident...ish.

Poor Iba-san... I kicked him in the face in the middle of side kicking the ball hard into the net.

I hope I didn't break his nose or anything cause that'd be a bitch for him and me, we would be enemies or rivals and that won't be pretty.

The soccer ball hits my chest and fell onto the ground as I stomped on it with my foot, narrowing my eyes cockily at 4 oncoming soldiers rushing towards me with a concentrated scowl on their faces.

I started dribbling the ball as I bolted towards Hisagi's net. I dodge the shirtless soldier who was trying to block me and stumbled as I just kept running and not look back.

Suddenly a soldier wearing a red Jersey and black shorts slid smoothly through the grass attempting to trip me, I kicked the soccer ball up in the air and jumped over the soldier who clearly had a shocking and stupefied look on his face.

I dribbled the ball some more and intended to pass it over to Toushiro who was wearing the same light blue Jersey and black shorts as I am wearing.

"Shiro! It's all yours!" I yelled as I kicked it in the air which landed on Hitsugaya's head.

He headbutted the ball hard onto the left the ball ended up landing to our other teammate Kaien.

_I seriously think he's like my twin or something..._

_Everything about him, the cockiness, the facial features, the spiky hair and the toned body; damn! He is like a second version of me, except with black hair and noticeable lower eyelashes. In my opinion, it's seriously creepy and damn, get rid of those long eyelashes boy! Use scissors to cut them or something!_

Kaien dribbled twenty meters more towards the other team's net as the group of five to six soldiers suddenly appear eight meters in front of him, defending the net. He gritted his teeth and growled at the soldiers before him.

It was now less than one minute before the game is over and before it goes into a tie breaker. If we lose the game to Kyuoraku's squad, we would have to run an extra 500m to our 3000m run everyday since Kenpatchi is my sports/gym coach.

_Sometimes I just hate him. He's scary as hell too!_

In a great distance between me and Kaien, I ran side by side with him and he looked over and nodded at me.

"Kurosaki! Heads up!" He yelled as he side kicked the ball into the air back to me.

I headbutted it and dribbled it once again when it hit the floor. I was ten meters from the net and Hisagi was getting ready to catch the ball by putting himself into an athletic position.

I gave him a determined and cocky smirk as I kneed the ball up in the air, turned around and did a backflip. Everything went into slow motion as my foot touched the ball and I kicked it hard, right into the net.

The whistle blew loudly as my teammates cheered enthusiastically since they are elated that we won the game. The bet was whoever won the game doesn't have to run the 3000 and the 500 extra meters for a whole week!

That, is pretty awesome.

The game is over with a score of 16-15 with only 0.51 seconds left.

I couldn't help but smile at the great accomplishment for ending an amazing game. I then ran my hand through my slightly long damp tousled hair from the sweat.

Hisagi was definitely shocked and unable to comprehend through his ability to catch the soccer ball, especially when the backflip caught him off guard.

I literally had to laugh at the look on his face.

Kaien quickly ran behind me and grasped my shoulder.

"Whoa! Kurosaki, that was amazing!" He said astonished by my amazing skill.

I turned my head back to face him.

"Thanks!" I said grinning widely at him as he lets go of my shoulder and grinned back at me.

I looked around as people on my soccer team crowded around me and started complementing me.

"Great job Ichigo!" Renji yelled from the net at the other side of the field.

"Yeah!" I yelled back at him.

"Alright boys, game over." Kenpatchi said pushing the soldiers away from me as he blew the whistle.

The soldiers started to head through the white double doors, going back to the men's changeroom as I stood there watching them and Kenpatchi putting away the equipment. I looked around and saw around 9 soldiers staying behind to practice football or soccer.

I looked over to the sidelines and saw a huge rectangular window where you can see another room; basically the entire room in there. It looks way different than this field.

The room has oak wooden floors like a basketball court but has gymnastic equipment and royal blue thick padded mats everywhere on the floors and walls. All I could see from here was a tumbling mat, 3 uneven bars that are 3 sizes different, a spotting platform, beams, rings (even though I don't know what to do with them) and a vault.

My eyes widen in surprise as I suddenly just saw Rukia doing backflips and the splits in the room. I couldn't help but stare at her since she's wearing a really tight dark purple leotard that shows off her curves.

And those legs! Like shit, i just want to touch it so bad! It looks so... soft.

_Hey! Since when did I ever think of doing that? _

_But damn... she looks sexy in that. _

My hand twitch in desire for her creamy looking legs, I couldn't help myself... honestly!

And these dirty thoughts are just getting into me like never before and it's creeping me out! I feel... weird.

Me an my creepy perverted thoughts... I'm so bad... (Sigh)

Oh... and now I think my shorts got tight just now... shit... that's just what I needed!

I saw her glance over at me as I quickly turned my head on the side to look somewhere else, I decided to look at the soldiers playing football to hide my slightly red cheeks in embarrassment for catching my really long stare.

I hope she doesn't take this the wrong way because I'm not like staring at her in desire or something.

Well... actually I kinda am right now.

I stole a glance with the corner of my eye, checking her out from head to toe as she looked back forward in concentration working on her front flips.

I feel like a total creep here.

. . .

I think I should go talk to her... hmmmm... I dunno... maybe that's not such a bad idea.

Oh wait... never mind, she might murder me and throw me into a ditch, trenches, shell hole or whatever if I disturb her...

I looked back at her while she was doing a handstand spreading her legs outward.

OOOOOORRRRRRRRRR I'll just say 'Hi' and check her out at the same time... YEAAAAHHH!

I smiled at the thought of my devious plan and started to walk across the field towards the small black narrow door beside the window.

I opened the door slowly and entered quietly without her noticing.

Rukia flips her hair back and sighed in tiredness as she grabbed a water bottle off the bench with her back facing me. I stood behind her, biting my lower lip and tapped her shoulder.

She was so startled by my sudden touch that she quickly turned around and side kicked me in the kidney with her heel.

I grunted and winced in pain as I fell onto to the ground holding my now aching side, she gasps and knelt beside me, looking at me with an apologetic face.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo!" She said worryingly as I tried to lift my head up to say something to her.

"Argh!... it hurts!" I said throwing my head back onto the ground from the pain and attempting to get back up again.

"Are you okay?" She said holding my hand and tugging to help me up.

"Yeah," I grunted. "I'm fine..." I said getting myself up onto a sit up position in one swift move.

She looked at me in a concerned face still holding my hand. She then started talking in a panicked voice.

"Do you need anything? Bandages? Ice-"

"No, it's fine," I cut her off as I looked at her.

_For a moment there, she had a soft side and not that cold, bitchy side... this is a good start here. I'm starting to think she has a good side after all._

_What's better is that she's holding my hand! Oh jeeze... my heart is pounding so hard that I can hear it. Shit... I don' know why but something tells me that it's probably a good thing?_

_I can barely feel the pain if she's holding my hand like that soft, gentle and full of concern. Let alone if she's going to touch me all the time... heh heh. OKAY ICHIGO... stop with those thoughts! _

_Damn it, I hate having stupid hormones... they just ruin my life everyday of the week. It just makes me more nervous when I'm around women. Why else am I always single?_

"Are you sure?" she said uncertainly, letting go of my hand.

"Yeah" I responded firmly as I got up onto my feet and pulled my shirt down.

_Awwwww... don't let go._

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

"So... you do gymnastics?" I said scratching the back of my neck, breaking the awkward silence and looking around the room.

"Y-yeah." She studdered a bit as she looked down at her outfit.

"That's cool, what else do you do?" I asked curiously, looking down at her.

"I uhm, can do Karate and Archery."

"Nice, I do Karate too." I said a bit over excited that I was meant to put out.

"Oh, really?" She said looking up at me.

"Yup."

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

"D-do you mind showing me your uh, gymnastic moves?" I asked a bit firmly.

_Really Ichigo? Really?_

She looked at me in surprise as I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Maybe later..." She said a bit uncomfortably. "So what do you do other than Karate Ichigo?" She asked.

_That's the first, she calls me Ichigo and not Kurosaki... weird._

"I do Karate, Soccer and a bit of Football."

"I see..." She said peeking over my arm to look at the windowed field behind me.

"Were you the one doing the backflip?" She pointed at me, looking back up.

"Yeah, that was me." I said a little proud.

"Wow, that was really amazing." She said admirably.

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled.

I think I'm beginning to like this new side of her; sporty and nice. That sporty side in my terminology is hot. Pure hot.

"When is your birthday?" She asked curiously with a slight pink blush plastered on her face.

"July 15, how about you?"

"January 14." She said looking at the ground with a now noticeable blush on her face.

_Why is she blushing?_

"It's coming up huh?" I said sitting down on one of the silver benches that were lined up in a row.

"Yeah." she responded plainly as she sat down beside me.

_Since it's going to be her birthday... what should I get her?_

"What do you like? You know... as a gift?" I looked at her, slouching my back, having my elbows on my lap and my hands hanging between my legs.

She looked up into the tall white ceiling, tapping her finger on her lips. Thinking hard about what kind of gift she wanted.

"Uhhhhh... I don't know." she said looking back at me.

"Anything in particular?" I said trying to find a perfect gift for her in my head.

"Not really." She shrugged.

"Alright."

. . .

. . .

"We are are uhm, throwing a huge birthday party at my hous- I mean Byakuyas... and uh, I want you to come." She said having slightly red cheeks.

_Damn, she looks even cuter when she blushes!_

"Yeah, sure." I said a bit happy.

_Yes! I haven't partied in a long time._

She smiled and then stood up from the bench.

"I'm going to get changed... see you later, _Ichigo." _She said my name seductively as she started to jog towards the change room.

That totally caught me off guard.

"Y-yeah! See ya!" I yelled nervously back at her.

_Hmmm... I wonder what happened to her... she completely changed! From being an annoying bitch to soft and cuddly an now she calls me Ichigo other than Kurosaki.. Is this a dream or what? * _**Pinches myself * **_Ouch... oh... then it's not a dream! Then... WOO! NO MORE BITCHINESS!_

_Just wait until she sees me at her party, I'm going to be wild and of course **Playful**_ _with her._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think Ichigo is a bit OOC (Out of character)**

**But that's how romance fics go in terms of romance here and especially when Ichigo isn't interested in these 'things'**

**At least I finally finished the chapter, urgh, who doesn't hate summatives around the time of the year?**

**I have like 5 to do Dx**

**Anyway, review! like simply review even by writing one word your username is going to be on the next chapter. **

**I dare say, anyone watched Final destination? That movie is good. It's not scary. :)**

**Anyway I should stop talking but thanks for reading! (if you ever even read this story... )**


	11. Chapter 10: Series Of Unfortunate Events

**Big ass A/N****: OMG FINALLY! After a week and something days of trying to do this chapter from the shitty library, I feel better already :D**

**I think it'll take a week to update since you know, shitty summatives and urgh, exams coming up and the shitty library computers and how slow they go whenever I type on that piece-o-crap. Sorry for the delay!**

**Trust me, that damn computer is like 30 years old!**

**Anyway, Review response!**

**To: The Flying Lion, wow, thanks for reviewing every single chapter thus far :) & really? I thought Ichigo was totally out of character, but now that you mention that part… I guess he's not. & Thor the movie? I wanted to watch that D: *cries***

**To:Kyurikochan, Yes yes, Ichigo and his dirty thoughts :)**

**To:Hanalovesflowers, Yes it's about WW2 (: history is awesome.**

**To:Rockstarangel81, I figured he was out of character but oh well! Thanks for reviewing.**

**To:Rukiakuchiki22, Yeah I totally agree, Thanks for reviewing!**

**To:Nowordstodescribethis, haha, don't worry, there's more chapters to come. I'm thinking of editing the story, basically the whole entire thing since my writing is a tad bit better…ish Thanks for reviewing.**

**Okay basically a humongus thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially The Flying Lion and Kyurikochan! THANKS! [insert heart] **

**Thank you: The Flying Lion, Kyurikochan, Alicehoung, Dark sun-Light moon 15, Gungrave company, HanaLovesFlowers, HitsuKarin-sama, IchiRuki2.0, Kaileychicago, Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru, Nowordstodescribethis, Rukiakuchiki22, Unknownkyitty, Myrealnameishiding, Devianthollow23, Eternity Crystal, Fluteprincess95, Karin taicho, Mindpearl, Otta, TheDragon, Yoshizo Kurochi, Crystal 700 and -Xx for favouriting, alerting and/or reviewing my story! Thank you everyone!**

**Big ass list up here o.o ^**

**Alright, here's chapter 10.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 10: A series of unfortunate events<span>_

_**Date: December 22, 1941**_

_**Five days later.**_

_**9:19 am.**_

_**19 minutes late for work.**_

I sat up yawning and stretching my arms in tiredness as I looked around the huge tent, seeing my two buds still sleeping. Even though I didn't want to get up today, it's just another usual shitty day with the demon and her bitch side again.

Is she moody or what? First she was mean when I first met her, then nice after the soccer tournament with the other squads in the camp and then mean all over again... WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?

Yesterday, she yelled at me because I was just being goofy and having fun with the other soldiers in our squad. We were just making fun of Ashido on how he would react if I pretended to be gay. Oh hell, it was really funny.

If we were to go with that plan, I would sit in his lap, twirl his maroon locks and say in a seductive tone: "Ashido-kun~ you're sooooo sexy... I feel so turned on right now that I might have orgasms every time I see you... MMMMMM. You should leave an extra space in your bed because that's where I am going to be every night~"

I think she has issues... seriously.

*Sigh* If only she wasn't that brutal, I would've liked her more… I think… well actually… it just makes her sexier in my terminology… *smiles*

I lazily rolled off my relief bed, letting the sheets to lie gently on the bed as I progressively rolled onto the ground, revealing my half naked toned muscular body and black boxers.

I ran a hand through my messy bed head orange locks as I stood up slowly and grabbed my pants off the extra bed above mine which used to belong to my really old friend.

His name is Chad or Sado Yatsuora, my best buddy in the whole entire world. We have been friends since fifth grade; we would always stay by each other's side no matter what. He would have my back and I would have his. That time back in ninth grade was the hardest since people jumped at me for the colour of my hair and I was a loner too. Chad although, didn't care. He wanted to protect me as I wanted to protect him too. We vowed and promised each other we would. But that day... I couldn't protect him... I just couldn't...

Before the attack on Pearl Harbor, Chad showed me the plane he was being occupied and assigned to for the rest of the war. I was amazed by how it looked like in close up since I only seen them soaring high up in the skies. It was really cool looking how it had a huge propeller, two seats for a driver and a machine gun shooter and those big expanding wings. It was beige in colour and had our Japanese target symbols on the back wing of the plane.

I wished him good luck as he gave me one of his famous thumbs up before he took off the massively long airline. I couldn't help but to smile at my departure friend, he was risking his life for the country as I am.

At 7:55 a.m. on December 7, 1941 our heavily equipped bomb planes flew over the island of Oahu. The Americans had already spotted our planes on their radar but greatly ignored the situation as they did not know what was in store for them. They had thought that our planes were their home coming planes, the B-17. One of our somewhat fully trained pilots dived for the USS Arizona in the nearby shore at full speed and crashed into the deck of the ship, causing the ship to explode as hundreds of Americans started to scream and run at the sudden loud fiery explosion. We fully know that there were bombs and chemicals in those warships and decided to target them instead of dropping it in the cities.

The U.S military, immediately tried to gather all of its remaining, disarmed military artillery to stop our planes from damaging the 3 on duty warships any further. The machine gun below fire at our planes as the back shooters and pilots tried their best to dodge the bullets by swerving side by side.

I watch intensively at Chad's plane, I was worried about him. I didn't want him to die because of our stupid tactical way of forcing the U.S to give us our demanding supplies since we rely on them for oil and rubber. They are the main source of the merchandises. We are also trying to create time to invade the south eastern Asia because if we disrupt the U.S, they needed time to recover, which gives us that time to take over lands and look for other resources that can be found underground.

Here we are at Oahu Island, bombing the U.S warships and killing the Americans. Even though during throughout the entire European war they avoided it and were considered as a neutral state. We're attacking them and we haven't even declared war on them yet!

I snapped out of my thoughts and concentrated back at Chad's plane. Suddenly, the back of the plane started to smoke up black substances, polluting the air with gasoline. I stared in horror as the plane started to spin out of control and heading towards the deadly waters. I couldn't bear the pain of losing my friend to a stupid undeclared war, especially him himself; dying or injured in the cockpit. A tear started to wound up in my eye as Chad's plane progressively dove down to the USS Utah and to his death.

I shut my eyes tightly and looked way as Chad's plane exploded on the USS Utah. A tear ran down my face as I fell onto my knees and dropped my head down so my bangs covered my eyes. I didn't want anyone seeing me cry because it just creates weakness and grieve. I should've been on that passenger seat, shooting at the machine gunners to prevent the crash from happening, I should've been the one driving that plane, not Chad.

What I thought that day was for me to die instead of Chad; he was just a normal guy until I dragged him into my horrid life. My pain, my suffering, my sadness… he feels all of that!

I didn't want him to feel the pain that I feel but instead he wanted to lift that weight for me because he felt that I was too young to feel and take that burden of the self-hatred and hurt feelings.

I wanted him to live a good, happy life instead being involved in my life, but he took a risk of it. He gave away his own life for mine and risked his happiness for mine. I couldn't find anyone as special as Chad. The most trust worthy and loyal.

The memory of Chad made my tear ducts to form unshed tears as I wiped it away with my forearm. That's just how special he is to me.

Wistfully putting my pants on, I suddenly heard someone yelling and running.

Rukia walks into the tent with a pissed off look on her face.

"WAKE UP KUROSAKI!" She yelled. "YOU ARE LATE FOR-"

She stopped yelling as she stood there with a shocking/surprise look on her face, looking down at my lower area, up to my chest and back to my face.

I cocked my head at her as she suddenly turns bright red and turned away from me, not noticing the hint of sadness on my face.

"I-I'll be over at the s-squad barracks if you n-need me…." She stuttered as she walked out of the tent.

"Uhhh… okay…" I said a bit sadly to myself.

I brushed off the memory and what just happened a few moments ago and continued to get dressed.

I look down on the floor to find my tank top lying somewhere and gazed at Renji who was sleeping on the floor peeking with his one eye, looking at me with a smile plastered on his face. My sadness suddenly went away and in return, I got a 'what the fuck' feeling.

"Heh heh heh, showing off your so-called 'sexy, toned' body huh Ichi?"

I narrowed my eyes at him as I jerked my head away from him.

"It's not my fault; she came in when I started changing." I said looking at him with the corner of my eye. "I really don't think it's a big deal."

I scoffed as I spotted the tank top, bending down to grab it off the floor and putting it over my head.

"Haha, yeah, sure," Renji smirked as he put his arms behind his pillow. "I bet you're waking up late on purpose since you are secretly attracted to her."

"What? No!" I said grabbing the jacket off my bed and slipping it on. "This is just coincidental."

Renji rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure Ichigo."

_Asshole…_

"Why are you two so loud in the morning?" Hitsugaya asked sleepily, having his back facing both of us.

"Because," Renji said now lying on his side, having his left elbow on the ground and his hand implanted into his face. "Rukia walked in on Ichigo in his boxers. I bet he's just waiting for her to come since he's late for work." He snickered.

"…..Wow." Hitsugaya yawned in an uncaring tone.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance since Renji has been bullshitting about everything that happens to me in camp. I hate people who are like that (ahem) Renji (cough)

_Why am I even friends with him again?_

"Were you awake when it happened?" Renji asked Hitsugaya.

The silver hair man shrugged as he pulled the blanket with his right hand from his shoulder to his neck and laid there silently for a minute.

"Thanks for ignoring." Renji said lying on his back again, crossing his arms.

"You're welcome!" Hitsugaya replied in a sarcastic cheerful voice.

. . .

"…. How long have you been awake Renji?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at him.

He looked up at me as he sat up and grabbed the blanket that was just covering his legs and brought it up to his chest as he lay back down again.

"Ever since you got up."

I groaned in embarrassment since I know Renji would blackmail me whenever he wants something from me.

Last time, he took a really embarrassing picture of me last Christmas when I was totally drunk and pretended to air bang some guys as a joke. He wanted me to be his 'slave' for a week or else he'd expose that picture to everyone; including my boss.

The thing about Renji is that he is really goofy but funny. But at times, he would be slightly serious. BUT, the only time he is serious is when we are working or when we are fighting in the battlefield and_ nowhere_ else… which is stupid.

Sometimes I just want to kick his face so hard that he couldn't smile that goofy grin anymore.

Hitsugaya turned his body around to look at me.

"Are you going or what?" He asked rhetorically.

"Obviously." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"You better get going." He said lifting his left arm up to look at his watch. "It's 9:46."

I jerked my head to look at him quickly.

"SHIT!" I yelled as I scrambled around the room to find my shoes and socks.

"Way to go…" Renji said sarcastically.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and mumbled 'Moron'. He closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

"Shut up…" I responded as I hurdled over my bastard friend.

I grabbed my shoes and socks that were sitting in the corner of the tent and put them on as quickly as I can. I bolted out of the tent and ran towards my squad, leaving Renji laughing, Hitsugaya annoyed by Renji's laugh and attempted to go back to sleep.

Rukia's POV

I walked in Ichigo's tent pissed off, he was late for work and I **hate** people who are always late.

Then suddenly I stopped in the tent, seeing Ichigo half-naked with only his boxers on. I couldn't help but to stare at his muscular chest and abdomen. I might have gazed down at his lower area... you know what I'm talking about right?

I feel that it turns me on for some reason and it's too much for my liking. It sends tingles down my spine and makes me shiver to even think about it!

If I had an opportunity to jump him and touch every square inch of him when Renji's not awake, I'd definitely would!

I noticed that Renji was peeking, since he made it so obvious. At first, I didn't know he was pretending to sleep; it was pretty convincing. But in the process when I had a shocking look on my face, he smiled slightly and when my face turned bright red, he grinned. NO ONE SLEEPS SMILING, LEAVE ALONE GRINNING! and if they do, they're creepy or… just pretending to sleep.

I could feel my cheeks heat up to the max, even I could feel the cool wind breezing on my face when I was in there.

Three words: Fuck. My. Life.

5 days ago when I saw Ichigo doing the backflip and kicking that soccer ball in the net successfully, I adored him immediately and it's messed up... really messed up! And I kind of noticed his (ahem) boner… and it's weird because I never like-like guys. I only hang out with them and that's about it… basically…

I think I'm falling for him for some reason, it's like love at first sight. But sadly, I don't believe in that crap.

All I have to say is that Ichigo+Sports+Abs+Sweat = A holy crap dreamy godly hot Ichigo.

When he came to the gym, I had to act nice because there was a security camera at the very far left corner that was watching my every move. The possibility of my brother spying and no less of the Americans is a high likely of a chance. Apparently, the camera transmits to the satellite so I bet this goes international on the security screens.

I have to be really careful… especially when they're watching your every move. Who knows what the Americans would do other than bombing us which what Ichigo had described the other week.

I sighed in boredom as I stood in front of my squad, looking at the rows of soldiers standing up straight, not giving me eye contact and facial expressions. They look stoned. Seriously.

"Miss Kuchiki, madam." A brown hair soldier with a deep voice called.

"Yes soldier?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"May we commence our practice without Kurosaki?"

I nodded as the group of soldiers ran down the hill excitedly to get into a single file line for the new made obstacle course that was done constructing a few days ago. The obstacle course looked like the authentic dug in trenches, which is what the battlefield looks like anyway…

We needed to train our soldiers some certain skills so that our casualties would lessen. We are teaching them hand to hand combat so they could knock opponents out cold and then kill them, we are also training them to find good spots to hide in through the houses and shell holes. When hiding in shell holes, soldiers can pretend to act dead and shoot the opponent when their back is turned on them.

I crossed my arms, watching each individual soldier going through different kinds of obstacle courses such as barb wires; how to avoid it and get you out of the wires quickly without getting injured. There are planted fake mines that would make beeping sounds when stepped on, so then soldiers would be more aware of the presence the mines and how it would look like when it is planted on the ground. There are also dummies made out of sandbags where soldiers can practice using the butt of their shot gun and attack with efficiency.

Suddenly I heard faint heavy footsteps from running and someone panting in a small distance; I didn't bother to turn around since I already know who it was.

Still keeping watch of the soldiers, a certain carrot top appears beside me, panting hard.

He bended over so his head is at my eye level and his hands on his knees.

"Sorry… that I'm… late." He said through breaths.

I turned my head to the right and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Kurosaki, you're an hour late. What the hell's wrong with you?" I asked coldly.

He panted and then straighten himself up before responding. "I-I…. I.. well, you… already know."

The mental picture of him naked rushed through my mind as I started to blush furiously. I turned my head away from him to hide it.

"Well," I said crossing my arms. "You should've been here earlier and that wouldn't have happe-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I abandoned the mental picture as I jerked my head to the sudden yelling; I looked at the barb wire course and saw a soldier caught in the wires. His whole entire leg was completely caught in the wire with his flesh carved and torn; the wire had jabbed into his leg and was tangled with the other wires. He was bleeding out like a river and I have to save him immediately.

My eyes widen as I ran down the hill as quickly as I could and ran around the field to the back of the obstacle course to get to the soldier.

"Soldier! Take your jacket off!" I instructed as I knelt beside him seeing him in a lying on back form.

The soldier quickly took off the jacket and fumbled with it as I jerked it away from him, wrapping it into a ball and held it onto his wound.

"KUROSAKI! GET MEDICAL HELP!" I yelled as loud as I could at him so he could hear me clearly.

He nodded as he ran to the white building.

"HURRY KUROSAKI!"

The soldier below me panted and grunted in pain, lifting his head weakly to gaze at his large wound.

I stared at him in worry.

You idiot, I told you to be careful the day you came here, and we had practiced this twice now!

I slowly and gradually put more pressure onto his wound as he grunted and clenched his teeth, throwing his head back onto the ground.

"Soldier, I told you to be careful, weren't you listening? How the hell did this happen?" I yelled at his face.

He responded by nodding and grunting, he was trying his best to respond to my question, I felt warm blood on my hand as I jerked my head to look at the jacket which was getting soaked.

I clenched my teeth in worry as he was bleeding so much he could die right on the spot. This is _not _supposed to happen in a training camp!

Where the hell are you Kurosaki! Hurry up! Unohana's office is just beside the white building! Like shit, hurry the fuck up you damn orange-carrot-top-fat-ass fool.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled as I jerked my head up to see him.

Right in front of Ichigo, Unohana the medical nurse who was running ahead, ran down the hill with a stretcher above her head.

"Finally!" I yelled as the black braided hair woman quickly threw the stretcher behind me and knelt beside me. She used the pliers that was in her hands and cut the wire in half, leaving a long wire stuck in his leg. Suddenly, Ichigo stood beside me, staring at the soldier's wound.

"Argh…" The soldier moaned in agony.

"Pull him out." Unohana instructed.

Ichigo and I listened to Unohana's orders and quickly grabbed each arm, we started to walk backwards slowly, dragging him out as Unohana carefully lifted the tangled wires off so the cut wire does not scrape his wounds any further. My arm brushed against his as my cheeks turned a shade of pink. I shook my head to forget about it and tried hard to focus back on the task at hand.

Once he was out completely, Unohana quickly grabbed the stretcher and placed it vertically on the ground as we backed up onto the stretcher and laid him on it.

The soldier kept groaning in pain as he was trying hard not to make the scene even bigger than it already is. The main reason why he refused to cry is because of Kuchiki, Rukia. He thought that it just makes him unmanly and it damages his reputation.

Then another of Unohana's assistant appears before us with a medical kit.

"Unohana-san!" Isane came as she threw the kit on the side of the stretcher.

The white bandage that was on top of the kit fell off the stretcher from the throwing force and rolled away to the dummies obstacle course.

"Isane, I need you to grab the front end of the stretcher where his feet are and retreat to the medical room." Unohana said as she bent down to grab the stretcher handles.

"Alright." The tall silver short hair woman replied as she grabbed the stretcher handles and heaved it up at the same time as Unohana.

Without saying a word more, they left the scene with Ichigo, the other soldiers, and I, staring in awe.

As I was about to leave to talk with the soldiers and lecture them once again about the safety, I took a step and my leg suddenly slipped on the wet mud. As I tried to regain my balance, my leg slashed against the barb wire horizontally. I winced in pain and let out a grunt as blood started running down my leg. I grabbed my leg with my hands to try to ease the pain.

"Rukia, you okay?" Ichigo asked as he knelt down to look at my leg.

"Agh, yes… I'm fine." I replied between my clenched teeth, watching the blood run down from my calves to my ankles.

Ichigo stood up and looked around furiously for any medical supplies that would stop me from bleeding. He remembered Isane bringing a medical kit to the scene. He jerked his head to look behind him and saw the rolled bandage over by the sandbagged dummies.

He quickly ran to the dummies course and saw the bandage that was under a wooden stake. In one swift move, he snatched the bandage and ran back to me.

He knelt down to examine my right leg. "Move your hands." He said gently.

I moved my hands reluctantly as he unraveled the first end of the bandage and started to wrap it around my leg as quick as he could.

"That was clumsy of you." He said teasingly.

I scoffed as I looked down at his bright orange hair.

"Shut up Kurosaki…"

I slowly started to forget about the pain since Ichigo here is teasing me and it pisses me off.

He smiled as he kept wrapping it around.

"Hah, well commander," He glanced up. "You're not so invincible after all."

I frowned at him and crossed my arms. "Since when was I called 'Invincible'?" I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Since the day I met you." He said raveling half the bandage around my leg.

I raised an eyebrow at him as he smiled beneath his long bangs.

"Right…"

"It's true." He assured as he was done raveling three-quarters of the bandage.

"I don't believe you, liar."

"Your loss." He shrugged as he tied the knot on the bandage.

"There, all done." He said getting back up.

I looked at the bloody bandage in awe, not knowing that Ichigo also had a soft side too. Even though he's a bastard, he has this instinct to be concerned and soft in situations where people would be injured or hurt. Relaizing that, I started to fumble with my fingers a bit and not giving him any eye contact.

"Thanks…" I said quietly.

"Welcome." He said gladly.

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Do you um.." He said nervously. "Need help getting back to your house?"

I looked back up at him, seeing a nervous look on his face.

"Uhm, no… it's okay-"

"No, really, I'll help you." He offered.

"No, seriously, I can handle this mysel-"

I stopped talking as he turns around so he crouched down with his back facing me.

"Get on my back." He said turning his head back to look at me.

I blinked. I didn't know whether or not to get on his back. If I get onto his back, I don't have to endure the pain of walking. If I just walk back by myself, I wouldn't look like a damsel in distress kind of thing.

I think I should walk. I seriously can do this by myself; I don't need someone to support me while I'm hurt. I don't need anyone's help.

"No… it's fine." I refused gently so I won't hurt his feelings or anything.

"C'mon Kuchiki." He said persistently.

I crossed my arms and refused his offer again. "No."

He narrowed his eyes at me; he was getting pissed. He got up and stood in front of me, studying my face inch by inch as I stared at him in confusion.

_Why the hell are you staring at me like that? It's awkward!_

Suddenly he stepped behind me and grabbed my waist as I squealed and lifted me into a football hold.

"Ichigo! Let me down!" I demanded, holding onto his supporting arm so I won't fall and split my head in half.

"Relax," He paused without a hint of struggle of carrying me. "I'm bringing you back to your house."

He started to walk up the hill as I laid there wondering how he could carry me like that with no problem when I weigh 72 pounds. He carries me like I'm a feather to him… he's so strong.

He continually walked up the hill slowly as I had an opportunity to study his physical features. He had a fine, smooth jawline, kissable lips that had a manly rough texture to it and his bright auburn eyes is like a reflection of a sun.

Little did I know that he was walking incredibly slow and was trying to smell my natural scent without me noticing. All Ichigo could smell was a sweet light scent of lavender and vanilla that was addicting to him. He couldn't help but to take in another huge breath to smell the incredible scent he loved. He started to walk faster because If Byakuya was out for a walk just to see his little sister being carried football style by her vice commander, he'd kill him.

As I took a deep breath just to sigh in embarrassment, all I smelt was a spicy cinnamon kind of smell, it was faint but it's so… intoxicating. I looked around to find the source of the scent but nowhere in sight has a scent like that. I leaned my head closer to Ichigo's abdomen and smelled him. It was the same smell that was really intoxicating, especially coming from Ichigo.

_Okay, doing that is just... awks._

After being distracted by his intoxicating scent, I looked up at him once again, to see that he was staring at me, studying my physical features. I think my body is pretty decent since I'm petite and my mound size is average and not overly huge and I have a curvy figure. Our eyes met as he quickly looked away to hide his slightly pink cheeks when I caught his stare.

The whole 12 minute trip from our squad to my apartment in the camp was very silent and awkward. For Ichigo, his mind was running off with dirty thoughts. So badly he wanted to touch her legs since his arm is just above her hip. It's difficult enough for him to think about it, let alone touching her. He didn't want to scare her away, so he refrained himself. He hopes that she doesn't turn her head to look at his lower area because surely, he could feel it rubbing against his pants.

We reached to the brown front door of my white apartment as Ichigo let me down gently. He stood across from me as I looked deeply into his auburn eyes for a while.

"Thanks for bringing me home." I said looking down at my linked hands.

He stuffs his hands in his jacket. "No problem."

"I umm… don't know how to thank you…" I said softly, shifting my foot nervously.

"You can thank me with this…"

He lifted my chin with his index finger and pulled me close having his right hand on my lower back, pressing me against his body. His left hand gently twirled my hair and stared at my eyes intensely as I started to blush furiously, I held onto his triceps as he slowly leaned closer to my face.

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god, is this really happening? A real kiss? my heart is pounding so hard I can practically hear it! This is a new experience for me and I don't really know how I feel right now. It's a mixture of excitement and passion and it's driving me nuts!_

"I wanna try this once okay?" He said looking at my lips. "I have never done this before and…" he said taking a shaky breath. "a-and… to tell you the truth… when I first saw you, I-I fell in love with you."

My eyes widen in surprise as he looked into my eyes in worry that I would refuse to kiss him, run away from him and possibly not talk to him ever again. I could tell it in his eyes, I can read his emotions and what he needs like an open book.

I smiled at him. "Well Ichigo, to be honest… I think I feel the same way."

He looked at me in surprise since he figured that I was supposed to be the bitchiest woman he'd ever met and my attitude towards him was nothing but hatred. But recently after the incident this half an hour ago, I started to develop some "feelings", but he never realized that I had to act like a complete bitch just to satisfy my brother's commander requirements.

He smiled as he gently grabbed my face with his left hand and leaned in, tilting his head to the right. I closed my eyes as I felt his lips brush against mine. He closed his eyes and hesitated for a second, and then our lips collided.

I couldn't believe it, after weeks of meeting each other; we had secretly fallen for each other. I was a little unsure about this, but I decided to live my life and go for it. We only live once in a lifetime right?

Instinctively he traced my lips with the tip of his tongue in desire as I opened my mouth for him to slip his tongue in. He sank his hands through my hair, tilting my head for a better access to my mouth.

I accidentally moaned in his mouth as he took it the _wrong way_. He pressed me more against him as his right hand traveled from my back and gradually went down to my ass. I gasped as he groped it, something inside me unfurled, bloomed, awakened; It was a feeling of desire and hunger for him.

Ichigo started to deepen the kiss as I started to grab a fist full of his orange locks and messed around with them. He pushed me back onto the wall beside the door. Suddenly without me knowing, I lifted my leg up as he grabbed it and got in between my legs. He started grinding on me roughly as my hands traveled down from his head to his shoulder and dig my nails in gently. His hands wandered around my chest, groping my mounds as I pushed myself closer to him.

He suddenly pulled back as we were both breathless, gasping for air. He let go of me as he backed away a few inches. I stared in confusion as to why is he backing up all of a sudden, I didn't want him to stop at all.

"I'm so sorry Rukia!" He panicked. "I got carried away!"

So badly I really want to continue but unfortunately, there was Ashido in the house sleeping and I don't want cause a scene. It would be much worse if it was Byakuya.

"It's okay," I said opening the door and going inside my house. "It was great, thank you Ichigo." I said shutting the door, leaving him outside.

I jumped onto the couch and lay there silently, staring at the white blank ceiling. I sighed heavily, trying to cool down from the burning sensation.

_I think I'm falling for Kurosaki, Ichigo._

* * *

><p><strong>An: sheesh I should read more books… it will improve my writing. Usually I don't read books so that's why my writing isn't as great as most fanfic authors on here so… I should be borrowing books more often…**

**Apparently, real writers don't even put as much details as we do… so I'm gonna try their tactic ways and see how that's gonna turn out… Just hope it doesn't turn out bad S:**

**As lazy as most people are, usually we just read a fanfics and not bother to review, so I'm not gonna pester you guys to review. **

**But my sister is pestering me to only update depending on the amount of reviews so… I dunno, we'll see.**

**Her criticisms is brutal much? I asked her how was this story going for her and she replied "You just inserted ugly in my brain. Even other people's fanfictions are better than your ugly one." and whenever I asked her what should I do next for the plot line, her only reply was "Here's a tip, don't be a writer. You suck ass." **

**Isn't my sister kind? ^ (n)  
><strong>

**I kind of took note about me and these perverted thoughts for Ichigo, I have a feeling the rating is going to change, I'm not sure. Just to be clear, I can add so much detail to those "lemon" scenes since I read rated M fanfictions most of the time… But if you want it to be kept as rated T, I'll try my best to keep it that way :$**

**Alright, thanks guys for reading this hell of a long chapter.**


	12. Chapter 11: Christmas Day Part 1

**Before proceeding to Authors note. A LONG ASS ONE….There is one response where it's about Ichihime and the failness of the HM and Lust arc. **

**If you like to argue with Ichihime fans telling how stupid as hell they are, and then might as well read this and show them that the arc they think is a win, was a fail :) **

**LONG AS HELL AUTHORS NOTE TRUST ME!:**** Wow, lots of reviews last chapter aha. Well.. 9 new reviews… the most so far ahaha.**

**Been a week … or two or three… something like that…-.-**

**Anyone heard of wonderland? (Canadians know what I am talking about!) There's a new ride woo! I wanna go on it! Dx**

**Yeah… aha.  
><strong>

**Thanks to Alex274, KrAzI JaY and Karel Ritza for adding on alert [Heart]**

**Review response!**

**To: The Flying Lion, shit… never knew that could happen. Maybe I should read some of your fanfics and reeeevvvviiiiieeeewwwww since you have done so for mine. & I deserve reviews? I mean seriously, my sister says that this inserted too many ugly demons to people's brains aha. & alright, I'll try to not focus on the sex and more on romance.**

**To: Elin-usamichan95, you think so? Alrighty, thanks for your input!**

**To: Kyuorikochan, yes yes, Ichigo's thoughts on being a perverted douche bag. : ) **

**Well… its actually my thoughts… but whatever :D**

**To: ulquihime-chan, alright, ill try to make it as ****FLUFFIIII**** as possible : )**

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY READERS, READY FOR THIS HUGE ASS RESPONSE ABOUT ICHIHIME? ABOUT HOW FAIL THE HM ARC IS?<strong>

**(****I swear… this could be an essay!)**

**(Technically its not THAT long but you know… you can use these proof if you encounter a *COUGH RETARDED COUGH* Ichihime fan if the EVER talk about the lust arc or the HM arc and tried to prove to you that it's a win arc and COMPARED IT TO SS ARC. Sound good?)**

**To: Ichiruki2.0. OH MY SHIT I HATE HER SO MUCH! I DON'T KNOW HOW THE HELL ICHIHIME FANS LIKE THEM TWO TOGETHER! IT'S INSERTING UGLY TO OUR BRAINS! TOO MUCH ORANGES… TOO MUCH AGONY ON ICHIGO!**

**I hate it when Ichihime fans speak of HM arc. I have taken notice that it's a fail arc, it's an opportunity for Kubo to show secretly that if you look REALLY CLOSELY in the arc and it clearly shows how Ichihime will never happen. Heck, Kubo even made an Ulquihime scene at the end. (Maybe that was his intention of a paring?) **

**Ichihime fans compare this arc to SS arc, saying it's the same thing. Not precisely, the SS arc is very different from the HM arc. Let me explain why…**

**The SS arc had showed the character development of EACH individual Character. (Chad, Uryu, Orihime ((not really)) Yoruichi... etc) But the most development had been made was mostly Ichigo's and Rukia's relationship. Hanataro explained to Ichigo that Rukia had talked to him about Ichigo a whole lot, more than anyone else. Ichigo also had explained why he wanted to save her so badly to EVERYONE he battles. Seriously.**

**The same comparison of Ichigo having memories in the rain, Rukia also has her own little memories of the rain. Kaien. The same burden and pain endured by both.**

**Ichihime fans argue that Rukia only likes Ichigo because he looks like Kaien. Seriously, both of these men are a big difference and their appearances are different too. If they were the "same" You couldn't tell between the two of them!**

**In the SS arc, Ichigo had given Rukia his "Looks" which is full of trust, concern. Heck, Ichigo likes it when she responds angrily to him or scolds him because it just makes him stronger.**

**Also, Kubo showed in the HM arc that Ichigo side tracked too much and worried more about his friends more than Orihime; especially Rukia and Nel. **

**Compared to the SS arc, Ichigo's main AND ONLY intentions were to save Rukia and that was it. He never even worried once about his friends. Only shocked once since Chad's spiritual pressure went down but he kept going. He talked to Byakuya and other court guard companies, (probably a lot of times if I could remember) about why he wants to save Rukia, why he refuses the law, why he came here, why she is important to him… such and such… He won't even shut up about it. **

**But I have NEVER and I mean NEVER seen him talk like that to ANYBODY when saving Orhime. **

**Kubo's main plot here in the HM arc is not Ichihime (because Ichihime fans fail to foresee what the content of the HM is about!) The HM arc is about how Aizen was planning an invasion to Karakura and tricking Ichigo and his friends to come and possibly get them killed so Aizen can continue his plans. He wanted to lure soul society to abandon the real world so he could create the Ogenki key. (Whatever the hell the key's called but that's not the point) **

**The only reason why Ichigo attacked Ulquiorra when he mentioned "Orihime" is that he knew that it was Ulquiorra's fault for abducting his friend, wanting to eliminate his home town and causing madness in Soul Society. **

**Before him and his friends went to HM, he was sad that no one could help him to stop Aizen. He didn't even care if she (Orihime) was raped or abused, ****he had never once thought about her in his series of flashbacks nor as his momentos.**

**You can tell Ichigo cares more about Rukia because heck, he waned to go save Rukia when he felt her spirit pressure lowered until ulquiorra stopped him by mention the "Kurosaki kun composed bitch."(which I already explained why he attacked) **

**And the lust arc is also a fail. You know… the part where Ichigo goes all gay into his hollow? Pwnin the shit out of Ulquiorra?**

**Some of the fans argued that "Ichigo's softer to Orihime than Rukia because he loves her." **

**Actually, he's softer because he knows she's an emotional type and she's crying in front of him for heaven's sake! And what I realized is that if Ichihime was "True love" then why would Ichigo blast the floor with his sword (when battling Ulqui) making Orihime fly off her feet, fall on her shit face and making Uryu lunge for her just to catch her. He also called her fat in a nice way!**

**Ichihime fans say "Oh that's just Ichigo passing Orihime to Uryu. Just how Ichigo passed Rukia to Renji, her LOVER."**

**OH WHAT THE FUCK HEEEEELLLLLLL NOOOOOOO. NEVER AND I MEAN ****NEVER ****COMPARE THAT SHIT TO ICHIGO TOSSING RUKIA TO RENJI. **

**RENJI LIKES HER BUT RUKIA DOESN'T LIKE HIM BACK, HE HAD HIS CHANCES 40 YEARS AGO AND HE ACCEPTED THE FACT OF THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN ICHIGO AND RUKIA EXCEEDS BEYOND HIS CAPABILITIES OF HIS AND RUKIA'S RELATIONSHIP. **

**HE WAS HAPPY FOR RUKIA BECAUSE THE LOOK ON HER FACE WAS TRULY HAPPY WHEN SHE WAS WITH ICHIGO. **

**RENJI AGREED TO HELP CAPTURE RUKIA, SO ICHIGO TOSSES HER TO RENJI SO HE CAN FIND A SAFE PLACE FOR BOTH OF THEM WHILE ICHIGO FIGHTS BYAKUYA TO WIN.**

**URYU HAD TO LUNGE FOR ORIHIME TO GRAB HER. SHE HIT HER DAMN FACE FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, YOU CALL THAT A TOSS? **

**Also, if it was true love, Ichigo would have been thinking about her ALL the time.**

**Here's a little recap of the Fullbring arc: Ichigo was thinking about Rukia all the time, wondering why she hasn't come back to Karakura town because it had been 17 months. He even thought that he couldn't keep up with the speed of the world without her! **

**You know the goodbye scene where Rukia disappears from him because Ichigo was losing his powers? THERE WAS A SHOJO PANEL BACKGROUND WHEN THEIR EYES MET. THERE IS ROMANCE IN THE AIR THERE.**

**And there's a saying of Ying and Yang; black and white myth/legend in Japan where two people are in completely different worlds and somehow met or DESTINED to meet? Yeah well read about them and compare it to Ichigo and Rukia. It makes PERFECT sense. **

**The meeting, two worlds, the separation, the reunion at the bridge all makes perfect sense, just how Kubo made it like in Bleach.**

**This is what I mean:**

**Meeting: Ichigo gets his powers from Rukia, Death meets Strawberry. **

**Ying yang: same concept, they just meet.**

**Two worlds: Human world and Soul Society**

**Ying yang: Heaven and earth.**

**Separation: Rukia gets captured by Renji and Byakuya.**

**Ying yang: Father of Ying didn't want Yang to be with her anymore and took her away.**

**See the difference? **

**Reunion: at the bridge where the two looks at each other intently, Rukia decided to stay. (By the way, if you look at the page where Ichigo and Rukia said goodbye to each other before Ichigo leaves to the real world, look in the background where there is some shit floating around. THAT REPRESENTS THE IMPORTANCE OF THE TWO CHARACTERS. IT HIGHLIGHTS THEM AS THE IMPORTANT FOCAL POINT OF THE SEPARATION ONCE AGAIN.)**

**Ying Yang: Reunited at a bridge of "love" somewhere in Japan.**

**The saying of Ying and Yang always say, even if they are separated, they will both reunite once again and again. Love never dies between the two.**

**Okay so continuing why the HM arc is fail…**

**So-called Ichihime scenes are so one-sided because it's either her shit fantasies or she would confess when he's not there or unconscious (either one!) **

**That is sooooo true love. (Sarcasm) He even still calls her Inoue even though he had known her for 7 or 8 years! **

**If Kubo was intending to have Ichihime as the pairing he could've done at least these things:**

**1. Colour spread.**

**2. Ichigo would have been thinking about her all the time in the story.**

**3. Ichigo would have called her ****Orihime**** not Inoue.**

**4. Drew pictures of those two. (He did that with Rukia and Ichigo)**

**5. A decent reunion. (When he's freaking conscious!)**

**6. Ichigo telling Ulquiorra why he HAS to save Orihime (Which he never did.)**

**7. Have a decent conversation. (For heaven's sake, Rukia lives in his damn closet and talks to him like he's her husband or something!)**

**8. Ichigo saving Orihime.**

**About Ichigo saving Orihime….You know what, it's hilarious how Ichihime fans say that Ichigo saved Orihime but really it was his hollow that saved their asses. Ichigo had no clue what was going on. **

**In the Japanese manga, the translations of the thoughts where Ichigo was dying and Orihime calling for him were wrong. It said "Shes calling, I can hear, I must, I must, I must protect!"**

**Yeah, if you read it in Japanese there's no "She" in it because they dropped a pronoun in the wordings so it would be like:**

"**Calling, I hear, I must, I must, I must protect!"**

**So Ichihime fans are like yeah, he woke up because she was calling him. WRONG. He woke up because his instinct was to PROTECT. You know how hollows have their masks created based on what the person's most wanted thing in the world? Well, Ichigo's most wanted thing in the world is to PROTECT PEOPLE. He felt alone because no one would protect him back after his mother died. He wanted someone to protect him back like his mother did. **

**Well, there's Rukia! He wanted someone to protect and someone to protect him. (Find the manga page where Ichigo was little and thinking about how his dad told him that his name means to protect one thing then you'll understand.) **

**Orihime didn't wake Ichigo up by calling him with a series of Kurosaki-kuns. He can't hear her. He can only see what happened through his wide opened glazed eyes. **

**And in the Japanese manga, Ichigo's name is written in Kanji. (I hope you know how it was spelt…) and when Orihime calls for him, it was written in Katakana. **

**You know she has lost her mental stability when whatever she says is written in Katakana.**

**And the most hilarious part that Ichihime fans ALWAYS deny is that Orihime did not go to HM to save his friends from getting killed. (Cause she's too dumb to realize they can fight for themselves) **

**But to go in ALONE to not get in Ichigo's way! She even realized that back in the SS arc where Ichigo was battling Byakuya that she is a BURDEN to Ichigo. She even PROMISED HERSELF TO NEVER RELY ON ICHIGO EVER AGAIN. **

**But in the end, she relied on him. She won't even help Uryu AND URYU CAME TO HM TO SAVE ORIHIME! HE SAID THAT HIMSELF. Ichigo is here to well kill Ulquiorra. Ichigo asked Uryu to shield Orihime with his life and Uryu responded by telling Ichigo he doesn't need to tell him what to do since he intended on doing that himself. **

**And Orihime never realizes Uryus love for her since she's too consumed with her Kurosaki-kun to even realize that Uryu wants to protect her ALL THE TIME. He was willing to shield his body for her!**

**If it was called true love, wouldn't Ichigo be giving up everything for her? His love, body and life for her? (Which he didn't) he would risk his life to save her since she's his friend but not die for her.**

**Okay end of that ^**

**Hope you read all of that ahahaa.**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**ONTINUE TO REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**To: Rukiakuchiki222, yeah, the pearl harbour part, I HAD to look at my history notes since I don't really pay attention in class but yet I still learned this shit ahaa.**

**& yes my sister is friken hilarious, even the conversation we had the other day about poo dripping on carpet and splattering on walls. LOLOLOL. **

**To: AliceHoung, Oh my shit… really? You had to add ALL of that conversation. But… it was hilarious anyway.**

**To: Nowordstodescribethis, Yeah, she's very nice… ;] suuuurrreeee….**

**To: , oh my god, I already sent you a long ass inbox message about everything I know about the Pearl harbour, Hioshima bombings and MY CLAIMING THAT IM A 15 YEAR OLD. SHIT SONNY. I'M NOT 12 ASSHOLE. Jesus. I need to blitzkrieg your ass right now. Possibly go nazi attack or better, Bankai your ass.**

**Okay, sorry for all this holy shit commentos and now you can just read the STOREEH.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 25, 1941<strong>_

_**Christmas Day**_

_**6:36 a.m.**_

It was a dark cold morning as the bright moonlight filled the room. I was lying on my side, wearing my long purple night gown that came far up to my stomach and showed my black laced undergarment below.

I woke up to feel someone sleeping on my bed next to me with his head grazing my back, an arm around my waist and his legs entangled with mine. I knew it was Ashido because who else would be living in my house?

I turned my body to face him and stared at his naked muscular chest and up to his messy maroon coloured hair. He was just wearing his boxers since I couldn't feel any fabric on his legs.

He looks peaceful when he sleeps. I thought

I slowly shifted my body back and fling my legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. I rubbed my eyes in tiredness as I stood up sleepily and headed to the bathroom.

I turned on the lights in the small composed bathroom and stared at my reflection on the oval mirror. I turned on the tap and splashed my face with cold water. I quickly brushed my teeth and spat the remaining toothpaste. I quietly left the room, leaving Ashido to sleep.

I walked downstairs sleepily and down to the end of the hall and into the living room to see a colourful, decorated Christmas tree in the corner of the room with the lights lighting up the beige room. The tree below was filled with tons of presents and most of them took up a quarter of the room.

The white square marble fireplace beside the tree was filled with black ashes from burning wood last night. Realizing that today was my most favourite holiday, I ran towards the tree excitedly like a small child, wanting to rip open the mountains of presents. I knelt down beside the Christmas tree to find my name on any of the present tags

I dug through some of the presents, tossing them behind me if the present was not mine. I picked up a present that was wrapped in gold wrapping paper with a black bowtie on the top. I grabbed the white tag that was dangling off the present and it read:

To: My sweetest Rukia.  
>Merry Christmas my love.<br>From: Ashido.

I quickly ripped the wrapper off and lifted the lid off the brown box, only to find the stuff surrounded with white and red tissue paper. I dug through the tissue papers and felt a small box brushing against my fingers. I grabbed it and opened the grey box to find a round, silver bracelet that had been carved and written in handwriting.

Rukia + Ashido Friends for life.

I stared at it with sparkles in my eyes as I put it on my wrist. Twisting and turning it, viewing it from different angles.

I glanced back at the box to see something white and furry sticking out of it. I pulled it out of the box and it made my eyes widen, wanting to squeal in excitement. It was a big stuffed white bunny that I once saw in a store when Ashido and I were window shopping. I hugged it tightly as of course he knew I loved bunnies.

I placed it back in the box and pushed it aside. I dug through more presents as I saw another present which was a huge box that came up to my shins. I was surprised by how big that present was. It had sparkly purple wrapping paper with a white ribbon that was tied around the box and into a bow tie at the top.

I took the ribbon off as I unwrapped the huge square box and lifted the lid to see a beautiful, folded dress that I immediately adored.

It was a silky light pink strapless dress that went down to my ankles with a creamy white bowtie that was wrapped around the waist of it. The bottom half of dress was layered into 3 sections; it was simply adorable.

I lifted the dress carefully out of the box so It doesn't get ruined, I wanted to wear this to the Christmas party other than the yellow sun dress I had sitting in the closet.

As it unfolded, a white envelope slipped out of it. I stared at the envelope as I gently lay the dress on the ground and grabbed the letter off the blonde oak floors. I looked at the back of the letter to only read to: Rukia in the most beautiful handwriting I have ever seen.

I opened the envelope and hastily unfolded it.

* * *

><p><strong>December 25 1941<strong>

**Dear Rukia,**

**I'm sorry about last week. I feel really guilty about taking advantage of you like that, I shouldn't have done it, and so I'm going to make it up to you by giving you this dress. I hope you'd forgive me after what happened.**

**I want to admit that you're beautiful and you shouldn't change what so ever! I think that even if you don't like your body image, like you told me 3 days ago... I do. (Oh god I feel embarrassed writing that...) Anyway, you're beautiful in every way Rukia and never forget that.**

**Can't wait to see you tonight at the Christmas party.**

**Love, Ichigo.**

* * *

><p>I held the letter tightly to my chest as I felt butterflies in my stomach and my heart pounding in my chest. I squealed as quietly as I could in happiness, jumping up and down excitedly.<p>

This feels like a fairytale, a dream that I have longed for so long since I was a little girl. This is reality and I never have thought these dreams would come true.

To be honest, I think I just fan screamed for Ichigo... Awks.

I placed the letter on the table that was beside the fireplace and grabbed the dress. I ran upstairs and headed to the bedroom. As I got there, the room was still dark, but the bathroom light lit the place up a bit. I stood in front of the narrow rectangular mirror that was at the front of the bed and striped off my clothes to my bra and underwear. I put the dress on and zipped the back.

I look at the mirror again, twisting my body side to side, checking myself out and adoring every single inch of myself from the dress that showed off my curves. It fit me perfectly.  
>'Wow, Ichigo can pick out dresses well.' I thought<p>

This is probably the best gift a boy has ever given to me, from the past years they would usually give me roses or useless, cheesy letters but this is perfect.

An arm wrapped around my waist from behind as his chin was resting on my shoulder and His naked chest against my back, staring at my reflection on the mirror.

"You look beautiful." Ashido whispered.

"Yeah, thanks." I blushed. "Can you let go of me now... You're giving my dress wrinkles."

He got off of me and let go of my waist as I turned around to face him.

"Since when did you have that dress?" He asked pointing at it.

"Since this morning." I smiled at him while playing around with the layered fabric.

"Who gave it to you?"

I looked at the ceiling, trying to think of someone other than Ichigo giving me the dress.

"Uhhmmmmmm...I think... it's from... Byakuya..." I lied.

"Are you sure it's from Byakuya?" He asked raising his eyebrow at me.

'By looking at Byakuya's style, there's no way he'd choose that much of a beautiful dress for Rukia.' He thought suspiciously.

"Positive," I said looking back at him. "Why would I even lie to you?" I said in a matter of fact tone.

That was a lie.

He leaned back a bit as he cocked his head at me, placing his hands on his hips.

"Well..." he paused."I didn't know Byakuya had a sense of style for women..." he said in an unsure tone.

I glared at him as he smiled nervously, glancing at me from head to toe.

"Hey, don't look at me like that." He whined.  
>"I actually like it."<p>

I chuckled at his sudden nervousness.

"you're such a flirter, checking me out every single day of the week." I said teasingly.

"That's because you look nice, especially today."

"Are you saying that every other day I look terrible?" I said raising my eyebrow at him.

"Nonononono" He said quickly. "You look gorgeous everyday, it's just that you look 10x more beautiful!"

"Yeah, sure." I said crossing my arms.

He smiled as he backed away slowly and headed to the bathroom quickly, he shut the door as I let out a heavy sigh of relief. I'm glad Ashido believed me so easily; it was a piece of cake.

Oh how I love manipulating boys. They're so gullible.

Now that I have mentioned cake, I remembered that Last night, Byakuya had sent out invitations to everyone in the camp that we were throwing a huge Christmas party at our mansion. The whole house had already been decorated and ready for the army men.

'Why does it always have to be our mansion?  
>Couldn't it be like some other place?' I thought.<p>

I decided that I should open the presents later and write back to Ichigo to say thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV<strong>

7:45 a.m

"Wow, I can't believed we just did that." Renji exhaled, lying on the floor. " I swore we were about to get caught!"

"Yeah, I know right?" I nodded in agreement, sitting on my bed with my elbow on my lap and my arms dangling between my legs.

"Dude, what would happen if we ever get caught..."

"Trust me," I said lying down on my bed having my hands behind my head. "She would kill us."

* * *

><p><strong>*Flash back*<strong>

"Yo what the hell Ichigo!" Renji whispered loudly. "you almost broke the damn window you idiot!"

"Sor-ry." I whispered sarcastically.

we were standing in the middle of the study room in Rukia's apartment dressed all in black. It was 3:53 a.m. and we were trying to sneak my present in her apartment under the Christmas tree.

You know Santa Clause right? Where he breaks into your house and leaves you presents while being a fat ass, eating cookies with milk? Yeah, that's him. Were trying to be like him... Sort of... Except we are not being a fat ass by eating Rukia's cookies or drinking her milk or the part where he breaks in through the chimney.

Heh heh... Drinking her milk... Such a dirty thought...

Anyway...Renji and I did that kind of differently, we broke through a window. Well.. Kind of the same concept as breaking through the chimney but that's not the point.

The double window was wide open with a crack at the bottom corner cause I "accidently" cracked it by kicking softly on that piece of crap window.

I swear we look like burglars, if Rukia wakes up to see two, tall, all dressed in black with a present in hand burglar in her apartment, she'd probably flip out at us and have our asses cut off.

"Shit, where the hell is that Christmas tree!" He hissed softly.

"How should I know?" I whispered, nudging his arm as we walked into the kitchen.

The kitchen walls were light green and there were dark brown cabinets with a beige countertop and a metal rectangle sink in front of me. The floor had cream coloured tiles and At the end of the kitchen on the left had a small round table with two chairs.

"What the hell is this place?" Renji whispered loudly.

"It's the kitchen you moron!" I whispered back.

"Doesn't even look like a kitchen!" Renji replied a bit too loud, looking around.

"Shut up!" I whispered angrily grabbing his collar. "You'll wake her up, damnit!"

I let go of him roughly as he scowled.

"Help me find the damn tree!"

"Okay! okay!" He hissed, crossing his arms.

I went to the end of the kitchen and peeked out of the doorframe and saw a long narrow hallway. The floor had red carpet and the walls were beige with a couple of paintings and black framed photo arts. I looked to the right to see a staircase that led upstairs. I looked to the left to see another room that was glowing a series of colours and a door at the very end that led outside.

"Where are we?" Renji whispered from behind,

"The hallway." I hissed, getting pissed off by Renji's stupid questions. " Can you not see in the dark at all?"

"No... does it look like I can?" He asked rhetorically. Putting his hands on his hips.

I turned my head to face him. "You told me this morning that you can dumb ass!"

"Well news flash to you, I can't"

I let out a sigh of annoyance as we walked to the left of the hallway and headed towards the next room.

Sometimes I just want to cry because of people and their stupid questions.

I peeked into the room and saw the tree that caught my eye. Of course, it was glowing with red, yellow and blue lights so; it's not hard to miss.

I walked in with Renji behind me and looked around the room; we saw mountains of presents around the room, all in series of different colours. Heck, it took up a quarter of the room! Even the walls were covered.

"Holy shit..." I breathed out, expressing a dumbfounded look.

"...Is that it?" Renji asked with a hint of disappointment.

"What do you mean 'is that it'?" I said looking at him.

"Well," he paused. "The tree is small as hell."

"What are you talking about? It's taller than me idiot!" I said a bit too loudly.

"It's small."

"No it's not." I whispered, putting the present under the tree. "Why the hell are we arguing about the size of the tree?"

"Because we are."

I narrowed my eyes at him as he started to cover his mouth and silently laugh. I sighed once again in annoyance as Renji started to silently laugh harder.

My heart skipped a beat as I heard someone coming down the stairs slowly with loud footsteps echoing the hallway. Renji's smiled faded and we looked at each other, with a 'oh shit' look.

"Shit! What do we do?" Renji whispered in a panicked tone.

"How should I know?" I said panicking

I looked around for a place for Renji to hide in. I looked at the tree and it gave me an idea.

"Quick! Hide behind the tree!" I whispered as softly as I could while pointing at the tree.

Renji nodded as quietly went around the presents and stood behind the tree. I looked around furiously for anything I could hide in.

Shit, where can I hide? I thought

The footsteps got closer and closer as the echoes were getting louder and louder. I panicked even more, I couldn't think straight and my heart that is pounding in my chest just makes it worse.

I scanned the room quickly and jerked my head to look at the couch on the left side of the Christmas tree. I saw that there was a gap between the walls and couch. I moved it as quietly as I could and hid behind the couch with my back pressed on the back of it.

A person walked into the room with a hot mug of coffee in his hands. He threw himself onto the couch as he yawned in tiredness, having his arm resting on the top of the couch.

'Rukia lives with a guy?" I thought surprisingly.

I looked over at Renji as he was staying as still as possible. I put my finger on my lips to signal him to keep quiet as he nodded back in response.

Suddenly a hand came hanging right in front of My face. I sucked in a quick breath as Renji portrayed a 'shit were caught!' look. I slowly scooted to my left quietly, away from the hand and silently sigh.

I look back at Renji who was etching a smirk on his lips, trying his best not to laugh. I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him the 'don't laugh or I'll kill you' look. He just keeps plastering that stupid smirk on his face as I sigh silently in embarrassment.

The sound of the radio turned on as the man hummed to the sound of swing dance music. Renji and I looked at each other with a 'what the fuck' look on our faces.

'Why the hell is he listening to that? It's the worst music ever made in mankind!' I thought.

After half an hour of sitting and standing. Renji coughed a lot and we had a couple of close calls where the dude would look around the room suspiciously.

I signaled renji to look at the person on the couch. He nodded as he slightly peeked over the tree branch and saw the guy passed out on the couch. He gave me a thumbs up saying the coast is clear.

I sighed as I stood up slowly and tip toed to the front of the couch. I studied the mans face intently and realized it was Ashido.

Renji came beside me and stared at the maroon head. We looked at each other with a 'holy shit what the fuck is he doing here' look.

"Yo what the hell! Why is he doing here?" Renji whispered.

"I don't know!" I responded, hurrying myself out of the room. "Let's get out of here!"

"Wait." Renji said grabbing my wrist. "Find Rukia first."

"Why?"

"Because, what if he did stuff to her?"

"I doubt it" I said jerking my wrist out his grasp.

"C'mon, we don't know if it happened!"

I stared at him as he showed his puppy dog look; I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Fine..."

"Alright, c'mon."

I followed behind Renji as he walked up the stairs to Rukia's bedroom. I couldn't help but to feel embarrassed since I'm going to be in there, staring at her sleeping form.

We stood in front of her door, deciding for a full minute when we should go in.

Renji looked at me with a nervous look. "Yo Ichigo, go in and check on her."

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because, I'm too pussy man. Please!" He pleaded.

I rolled at my eyes at his patheticness as I opened the door and entered the bedroom.

The first thing I see when I come in is Rukia lying on her side in bed with her night gown too far up her waist, showing a perfect scene of her ass.

I gulped as I approach the bed and gently pulled the white covers over her waist so I don't get too hard and hurt myself.

I didn't want to stay in this room any longer since Ashido might wake up and find me here looking like I'm coming here to rape her or something.

In no way in hell I'd do that to her.

I tiptoed to the other side of the bed and stared at her sleeping form, I knelt beside the bed moved her bangs out of the way. I kissed her forehead softly and caressed her face.

"Merry Christmas Rukia." I whispered.

She moaned back in return as I smiled and left the bedroom, shutting the door.

"So? Is she okay?" Renji asked.

"Obviously." I said in a matter of fact tone. "C'mon we have to get out of here."

Renji nodded as he started following me down the stairs and to the study room.

"Damn, how were gonna fix this window?" I mumbled.

"I dunno, hide it?"

"I guess?" I said unsurely.

Renji and I grabbed a bunch of books off the shelf and stacked them by the corner of the window to hide the crack.

"That should do it" he puffed.

"Sure."

I left the room with Renji and headed to the front door. We peeked into the living room once more before going out and still, Ashido was passed out on the couch. We opened the front door and left the house.

***End of flashback***

* * *

><p>"Well, I think Rukia won't be that mean right?" Renji asked.<p>

"No, seriously, when I mean our asses cut off and I MEAN our asses will get cut off."

"Tch" he scoffed "right."

"Whatever..."

I looked at the tent flaps and saw Hitsugaya coming into the tent with a letter in his hand. I cocked head him and asked what was in his hand.

"It's a letter." He replied.

"Ooooh," I said excitedly. "Who is it for? You?"

"No, you kurosaki." He said slyly

"... You serious?"

"Yes."

"Pass it." I said reaching my hand out.

Hitsugaya threw the letter as I caught it, I looked in the back and all it wrote was Ichigo in handwritting. I opened the letter and unfolded it as renji sat beside me leaning on my shoulder to look at it.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Ichigo,<strong>

**Thank you for the beautiful dress, I loved it!**

**Are you serious about the body image part? Ahaha. Well? I had to laugh a bit at that part.**

**I have a surprise for at the Christmas party; meet me in the private pool once you arrive.**

**Xoxo**

**Love, Rukia**

* * *

><p>"Oooooooohhhhhh," Renji chanted. "Ichigo's getting laid tonight."<p>

I narrowed my eyes at him "what the hell Renji."

"Whaaaaaat? Can't help it!"

I rolled my eyes at him as Hitsugaya snatched the letter and started to read it. I smacked my face as he started to chuckle.

"Wow Kurosaki, having a thing for Kuchiki now?"

"Not exactly" I denied.

"Yeah, sure sure."

"Cmon ichiberry, don't deny it. You admitted to me that she is the one." Renji smirked.

"Since when?" I asked a bit angrilly.

"Since yesterday."

"What the hell no! Stop bullshitting." I yelled.

"Chill out bro, you admitted during your sleep."

"..."

"Hahahahahahahaha" hitsugaya laughed.

"Shut up." I said between my clenched teeth.

"Okokok Ima stop." Renji said laughing.

"Good, you're just asking to die just now." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Yeah..." Renji paused. "We should go get ready eh?"

"It's 7 in the morning retard, the party starts at 8 pm." I said a bit pissed off.

"Ooooohh... Well!" He said a bit embarrassed. "Let's get ready LATER."

"Yeah..." Hitsugaya said awkwardly.

Seriously, why the hell am I friends with him again?

Suddenly a note slipped into the tent as I got up and grabbed it off the floor. I unfolded it and it made me want to die inside.

_Soon, she's going to be gone forever._

* * *

><p><strong>SHORTER AN **

**Okay sorry about the huge ass one above, I know the rules and regulations say no long ass authors note but who cares, I'm a rebel.**

**Anyone have any ideas on what names I should name some kids? You know what I'm talking about.**

**Here's a question: If you were an Ichihime fan, would you be arguing back to the full of proof of Ichiruki stuff or just join them and hate them inside?**


End file.
